The Legends of Zelda: The Legend Continues
by Rick-Sly
Summary: Ever wonder what happend to Link after Majora's Mask? Well I have it all here. These are the adventures that await the Hero of Time after his ordeal with the fallem moon. Hopefully our hero can withstand the challanges ahead, after all, a hero's work is n
1. A Lost Hero

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Just to get things started, I'm not the owner of these characters, just this fic. I hope you all enjoy, and tell me what ya think plz. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Interlude  
  
  
  
This story starts technically after Link's ocarina adventure, but Link doesn't really find that out until after his battle with Majora's mask. Anyway, here's everything from the defeat of Ganon to the begening of Link's seemingly never ending epic adventures.  
  
After Link defeated Ganondorf, all of Hyrue celebrated in the town market. Link danced with a few girls, arm-wrestled with Darunia, and joked with Saria. Ruto wouldn't stop flirting with Link or talking about how they were getting married. Link didn't mind the flirting, in fact he flirted back a bit, but it was the marriage part that somewhat scared him. The rest of the girls hated when Ruto flirted, and were furious when he flirted back. So they quite often separated Link from her out of jealousy. Other than that, it was a happy event. Later, after the party, Link returned to the Temple of Time and placed the Master Sword back in it's pedestal and was just about to go back to his time when he saw an odd flash. He pondered about it when he was in his original time again, but quickly forgot about it when Navi flew away. Link ran to Lon Lon Ranch, had a quick chat with Malon, and rode into the Lost Woods in search of Navi. There, he got knocked unconscious by a Skull Kid. After waking up, Link saw that the Skull Kid had his ocarina. Link demanded that he give it back, but rather than giving the ocarina back, the Stalk Kid turned Link into a Deku Scrub and ran. Link joined one of the fairies that the Stalk Kid left behind and followed the Stalk Kid into and odd portal that transported him to and paralel world called Termina. There, he found new masks, made new friends, helped many people and Great Fairies and even saved the whole world. After parting with the Skull Kid, who turned out to be the Kid who he soled a mask to when he was a Happy Mask Salesman, and his fairy friends, he rode back in a vain search for his fairy friend, Navi. He then returned to his tree house and is now having a nightmare.......  
  
Chapter 1: A Lost Hero   
  
~Ganondorf's cape flashes by, then Saria seductively walks to Link followed by her screaming horrifically at him in pain~  
  
Link quickly awoke with that scream in a cold sweat.  
  
"AHH!", he yelled. "Not another nightmare...*sigh* I must be the only one in Hyrule still having nightmares."   
  
Link hopped out of his bed and climbed down his tree house.   
  
"Maybe Saira can help relax me. Ever since Navi left I haven't felt right. It's like I'm the fairyless boy again." Link sighed as he walked up to Saria's house.  
  
When he poked his head in her door, he saw that she was smiling in her sleep, so he figured she was having a good dream and didn't have ther heart to wake her.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't bother her with my problems.", he shrugged as he walked away.   
  
"I can't understand it, something just seems wrong. But if something really bad ways happening, Zelda would tell me. Hmmmm, maybe I'm just felling wrong with Ganondorf now in rule. Oh well, I will defeat him again and as many times as I have to!"  
  
Link started playing out his last battle with Gandorf and his second form, Ganon, "YA! Take That! And This! HA!"  
  
All of the sudden he got a bad head ach.   
  
"Ahh! Ow my head.... it hurts....Ahhh! AAAHHHHHHH!", Link dropped his sword in pain and grabbed his head, yelling in pain. "AHAAAAAAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Saria woke up scared half to death.   
  
She ran outside, saw it was Link, and said, "Link, quit playing, it's late!" She looked at him curiously and asked, "Link are you ok?" She nudged him. "....Link?", she asked ask as he yelled louder. "LINK?! Someone help! Link's hurt!"  
  
Midow woke up ran out and asked, "What's wrong?".   
  
Saria looked at Midow teary eyed and said, "I don't know. What do we do, The Great Deku Tree is dead. We have to help Link."  
  
  
  
Saria laid Link on his back and cried on his chest. "Link what's wrong?", she asked, hopping for a reply.  
  
Link stopped yelling suddenly.  
  
"Link?", Saira asked, hoping Link was ok.  
  
Link didn't answer, because he couldn't hear her. He did see Zelda, however, and could hear her voice saying, "Link, can you hear me? It's Zelda, from the future. Ganondorf is back, we need you now. Please help!"  
  
Her voice and vision then faded away. Link finally came to, and noticed Saria crying on him.  
  
"Huh!", he said as he sat up, "What happened?"  
  
Saria looked at Link and hugged him with relief, saying, "Oh Link. I thought something bad happened to you. You were screaming and then you blacked out. Thank the goddesses you're back."   
  
Link looked at her heavy heartedly and said, "I'm sorry Saria, but I have to go away again. Ganondorf somehow broke out of the Secret Realm, I have to help."  
  
Link then ran to his house and quickly gathered all of his things and ran to the entrance of Hyrule.   
  
"Link.", Saria said as Link ran by.   
  
Link stopped before making it out and asked, "Yes Saria?"   
  
Saria walked up to Link and hugged, as if she would never see him again, while saying, "Please be careful Link... I have a bad feeling about this... You'll get hurt. Please Link, you know I'd die if anything bad ever happened to you."  
  
Link smiled at her concern and said, "I'll be careful Saria, I promise."   
  
Link then hugged Saria and ran to the castle. Half way there, Link remembered, the bridge is closed. Link then remembered he could warp strait to the Temple of Time. So he then pulled out his ocarina, put it to his lips and played the Prelude of Light. He was then warped to the Temple of Time and ran towards the Master Swords pedestal when he was interrupted but a familiar voice saying, "Hey Link, were do you think you're going with out me!?"  
  
Link turned around and to his surprise and joy he saw that sometimes annoying, yet lovable blue fairy, Navi.   
  
He could barely hold his excitement as he asked, "Navi?! Where have you been Navi, I looked everywhere for you!"   
  
Navi smiled a little and said, "I'm sorry Link, I just needed to be alone for a while. I came back hoping to find you, and here you are."  
  
They both laughed at that startment for a second, then Link looked serious.   
  
He told Navi of what they had to do and Navi said, "How did Ganondorf break free? I thought the sages sealed him for all time!"   
  
Link looked at Navi puzzled and said, "I know, but Zelda said he broke out somehow, so I'm going to stop him."   
  
Navi smiled and said, "Not with out me." Link smiled, ran to the Master sword, and pulled it out.  
  
~Link awakes in the Room of the Sages~  
  
Link looked around and noticed all the sages there.  
  
"What happened?", he asked quite confused.   
  
Zelda stepped forward and said, "We don't know how Ganondorf escaped, but we think it may have something to do with that odd man he dragged into the castle and locked in a dungeon."   
  
Link looked even more confused and asked, "A odd man?"   
  
Zelda tried to explain, "Yes, Ganondorf had this man dressed in odd garments and a jester's hat on. The man talked somewhat different then us and looked pretty beat up when Ganondorf threw him in the dungeon. The thing that concerns me is that Ganondorf had used a large amount of magic to do this and has the man guarded very carefully."  
  
Link looked very shocked, and Zelda continued, "The man often starts shouting at night. It's very loud and sounds as if he's being torn apart. We know Ganondorf isn't torturing him, because the man would be dead by now.... unless he's taking torture better than we thought...."  
  
Link was blown over to hear all of this, especially to hear someone could take Ganondorf's torture.  
  
Zelda still continued, "I'm afraid of this man Link.... Even though his was badly hurt, all of my guards fell before him. He looked as if he waited his entire life to kill those men. Then, while Impa and I were sneaking out, I could here Ganondorf talking about keeping him trapped and how unpredictable he can be!"   
  
Link's confusion faded into serious now.  
  
"Well, I'll leave that man for later, but now, I'm going after Ganondorf!", he said with certanty of his actions.   
  
Darunia smiled and said, "We'll help you brother! Just say the word, and us Gorons are at your service!"   
  
Link smiled at Darunia's enthusiasm , but said, "No, Ganondorf would kill as many of you as he could just for fun. I think I'll just go alone."   
  
All of the sudden Ganondorf's voice was heard saying, "Bring your little friends Link, just make sure they don't interrupt us. I don't care who comes, but this is between YOU and ME! NO ONE ELSE!" Ganondorf's voice then faded away in an eerie laugh.   
  
"We'll support you brother. Ganondorf thinks he's going to kill you, so he'll let everyone see, but you'll defeat him like last time.", Darunia spoke.   
  
Saria then stepped foward, saying, "Link.... Don't go.... You'll get hurt, I know it. Ganondorf it just trying to trap you."   
  
Ruto walked up to Link and flirty said, "I agree Honey, let's just find another way to beat him" Ruto kissed Link on the cheek and winked.   
  
Saria and Zelda both evilly glared at Ruto when she said that, and Naboroo then quickly said, "Look, first let's get rid of Ganondorf, then we can fight over Link."  
  
Link got very nervous at that statement, and was even more surprised when all of the girls, even Impa agreed!   
  
"Come on girls, I'm still te-.... Oh, darn, I'm seventeen now.", Link said embarassed at how he forgot he grew.   
  
Everyone then and everyone laughed at that and then started off for Ganondorf. Darunia gathered the Gorons, as did Ruto the Zora's, and Naboroo the Gerudos. Link went home, started sharpening his sword, and talked with Saria.   
  
"What's wrong Saria?", he asked.  
  
Saria just looked at Link and looked down and said, "I missed you..... You said you'd be back, but I didn't know seven years is what you meant...."  
  
Link gently smiled and said, "Don't worry, I told you I'll be back, I'm not there yet. I still have to go to the past first. It'll be as I never left."  
  
Saria smiled a little, then her face fell gloomy again.  
  
"I keep having nightmares about you Link ....I...they....we.…*sigh* Nevermind, just be careful.", she stammered before she stood up, kissed Link, and walked off.   
  
Link was a little surprised that Saria kissed him and blushed.  
  
"What was that all about?", Link asked, thinking out loud.  
  
Navi flew out of Link's hat and said, "I think she likes you Link."  
  
Link laughed and replied, "I doubt that. She's just worried, that's all."  
  
Navi teasingly looked at Link.  
  
"Suuuuure Link.", the little sprite giggled as she flew into Links hat, after making kissing noises.  
  
Link rolled his eyes and said, "*sigh* I just don't get girls. Especially fairy girls!"  
  
Navi kicked Link's head making him laughed.   
  
"Just kidding Navi.", he said as he finished sharpening his sword, hopped out of his tree house and started off for the castle.  
  
Just as he exited the forest, Link saw all of his friends.   
  
"Thanks for the support everyone. Well, let's go.", Link said gratefully.  
  
Then everyone started off for the castle. When they passed Lon Lon Ranch, Malon joined the group after waving good-bye to Talon and Ingo. When they entered the castle market , Link fought off the Re-Deads and everyone quickly ran of to the castle grounds. Link was shocked at what he saw.  
  
"It looks like Ganondorf never came here…but how…!", Zelda said as she walked through the gate behind Link, and suddenly, the bodies of the guards who fought to save her appeared, and the peaceful allusion faded.   
  
"That man is sick. I can see why Ganondorf locked him up.", Link said walking through the bloodstained walkway.  
  
When everyone arrived at the Castle's draw bridge, everything everyone saw disappeared and showed how the castle grounds really looked.   
  
Everyone gasped at the sight of the blood on the court yard and kees practically everywhere. And to everyone's supprise and amamsment, the castle itself was gone. Just dead bodies and pools of blood on the everywhere. Link looked at everything in complete disquest.   
  
Ganondorf appeared from no where and said, "Really boy, I thought you'd like it. Hahahahahahaha!"   
  
Link quickly turned around, drawing his sword in the process, and jumped back to see his demented advisary.  
  
"Were's the castle!?", Link shouted while everyone else was in shock.   
  
Ganondorf only laughed at Link and said, "I didn't think we needed to go through me destroying the castle again. As you see, I left a bridge for you so if you want you can walk away if you're too scared."  
  
Link narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"I do not fear you Ganondorf. You can leave if you're scared thought.", he smirked.  
  
But his smirk disappeared when Ganondorf smiled and said, "Good, I was hoping you hadn't lost your fighting spirit. Because everyone stays here!"   
  
Ganondorf looked at the bridge and it burned away.  
  
"Let's fight boy!", Ganon shouted.   
  
Link sneered at Ganondorf and followed him to the middle of the floating arena. Ganondorf smiled as Link charged with his sword.  
  
"Oh, just to make sure no one bother's us.", Ganondorf said as his fire wall came up. "There, much better."  
  
Link ran and started stabbing and swiping at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf manage to maneuver through them.  
  
"All most got me boy. Ha!", he mocked.  
  
Link felt odd, something just wasn't letting him move right.   
  
"Shut up old man!", Link snapped back.  
  
Ganondorf was furious at those words, and ducked under one of Link's swipes and slammed his fist in Link's face.  
  
"Take that you little imp!", Ganon laughed.   
  
Link flew about nine feet back, fell and slid on his back for a couple of feet, and flipped on his chest.   
  
Everyone kept cheering him on, giving him the strength to get back up.   
  
Ruto then blurted out, "Come on Link, when you win Link, we can get married!"  
  
Malon heard Ruto and whispered, "Maybe you shouldn't say that, he may stay down."  
  
Everyon giggled a little at that except Ruto. And when they saw how sore that made Ruto, they just giggled harder, and continued cheering for Link.   
  
  
  
Navi flew out of Link's hat and asked, "What wrong Link, you couldn't have been slacking that much."  
  
Link stood up and said, "I didn't slack at all Navi! I was almost always constantly fighting something!"   
  
Ganondorf laughed at Link, and said, "And you had the nerve to call me old, you move slower than the Re-Dead! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Link then ran toward him and started attacking Ganondorf very quickly. Ganondorf dodged Links swipes, but barely now. Link wouldn't let up on him one bit, he kept nicking bits and pieces of his clothes, and even Ganondorf himself too.   
  
"Your aim has improved boy!", Ganondorf mocked still.  
  
Link got furious and yelled, "Don't call me BOY!"  
  
He then turned his sword sideways, jumped forward, and slapped Ganondorf's face cutting him with the tip of the sword as he pulled back.  
  
"Curse you boy!", Ganon shouted while wiping away the blood from his cheek.  
  
Link still kept swiping and stabbing at Ganondorf, and even made him stumble back.   
  
Everyone was surprised at how well Link was doing even though he obviously wasn't doing his best.   
  
Daruina started cheering, "Go Link, go!", and everyone joined Darunia in his cheer, repeating it over and over and getting Ganondorf quite annoyed with it.   
  
Then, to his delight, Link managed to make Ganondorf fall on his back. Link then smiled and made a flying leap towards Ganon to finish him off.  
  
"HEEEYYYAAA!", he yelled in the middle of his jump attack.  
  
While Link was in the air and about to finish Ganondorf off, Ganondorf smiled and made his sword appear in his hands.   
  
"Foolish boy!", Ganondorf yelled as he slashed Link in his chest.   
  
The crowd fell dead silent, and the blow from Ganondorf made Link fly to the fire wall. All eyes were on Link, watching there hero twinch in a great deal of pain.   
  
Just before Link started to fall, Ganondorf flew towards Link and stopped by kneeing him in the stomach.   
  
  
  
Link yelled out in pain, "AAAAAAAAH!", as he felt Ganondorf's knee rub against his sword scrap ribs.   
  
Ganondorf put his feet on the ground and grabbed Link by the throat. He then sneered at him, and asked him, "Do you really think you were fighting so well, that I couldn't counter? Now you'll see why I wanted to fight you fair...well, you'll see why I was so eager to fight that is. You see, I have found a new spell just for you."  
  
Ganondorf dropped his sword and grabbed a bottle with a healing fairy in it.  
  
  
  
Link looked at Ganondorf and gagged out, "So, you plan on increasing your strength with that fairy, or taking my strength away?"  
  
Ganondorf just evilly smiled at Link and said, "No my friend, nothing of the sort. In fact, I'm going to heal you."  
  
Everyone was shocked and somewhat confused to hear that.  
  
Link then gagged out, "Friend?! What are you talking about? We don't even like each other. How can we, of all people, be friends?"  
  
Ganondorf just continued to evilly smile at Link and said, "You understand everything soon enough."   
  
Ganondorf let go of Link, but magically made Link stay in his place, and withdrew his dagger from it's sheath with his now free hand.  
  
Saria didn't like the looks of this, and neither did anyone else.  
  
Link sneered at Ganondorf and said, "So you plan to kill me huh? Well I won't let you, I made a promise, and I plan to keep it!"  
  
Ganondorf laughed and said, "No, I told you I'm going to heal you. You'll keep your promise to Saria Link, but you'll be calling me "master Ganon" from now on. Besides, even if I weren't going to help you, you still could do nothing to stop me."   
  
Link turned his head away at that, but then his eyes shot wide open when he realized that somehow Ganondorf knew about his promise to Saira. Just before Link spoke, Ganondorf dropped his bottle and as it broke, he slammed his dagger into Link's head and started his incantation.   
  
Saira and Malon screamed and turned her head, Ruto fainted, and Zelda felt her heart break, and everyone else turned their heads away at the sight of Ganondorf kill Link, and the sight of Link's temporarily lifeless body.  
  
  
  
"Calm down everyone, Link took some fairies with him incase of something like this happening.", Impa said to them  
  
Ganondorf then ended his spell and watched all of the fairies in Links bottles fly out and help his. Impa was very concerned about that, plus the fact that the fairies looked like they weren't helping Link at all.  
  
"What's going on Ganondorf, what did you do!?", Impa shouted.  
  
Ganondorf just smiled at Impa and said, "Don't worry, our friend will be alright."  
  
Impa sneered at Ganondorf for calling Link "our friend", then turned her head back to Link. The fairies flew faster and faster around link, and the trails of light left behind them glen brighter and brighter, until Link could no longer be seen. Almost everyone let out a silent prayer for Link in worry.   
  
Finally, after a few minutes of shining and glowing around link, the fairies finally were absorbed into Link's body. Link fell to the ground and the fire wall slowly started to dissipate. Link slowly got up, and everyone was relived to see Link alive.   
  
"Are you ok Link?", Saria asked worriedly. Link didn't answer, but did something that socked and surprised everyone.   
  
Link ignored her and knelt down on one knee towards Ganondorf and said, "I, Link, do swear to protect defend, and serve you, great Ganondorf, and your great empire."  
  
Zelda looked at Link and said, "Link, do you know what you're saying?!"  
  
Link turned around, looked at Zelda, and glared at her as the fire wall finally fell.  
  
He then stepped forward, and said, "Yes, I do Zelda." He took off his Hylian shield and threw in to the ground at Zelda's feet, then stomped it and continued, "Your kingdom is dead Zelda. Your people are dying, and your heritage is dead. There's no reason to fight for you anymore." Zelda was stunned, and Link walked off to the edge of the land and looked at how shocked everyone was at what he said. "Hahahahaha, don't tell me you don't agree. You all bigger fools than I thought."   
  
"Link, what are you talking about? Where's that little boy who said he'd never serve Ganondorf?", Nabooru asked.  
  
"He's dead just like everyone and everything else that wishes to appose the great Ganondorf in Hyrue.", Link said just before he jumped off the land and headed for home.   
  
Saria glared at Ganondorf and yelled, "What did you do to him!?"  
  
Ganondorf just turned his back on her and made a castle start growing from the ground.  
  
Saria became very angry at him ignoring her, and yelled louder, "Tell me now! That's not Link, I know it! Where's my Link?!"  
  
Ganondorf huffed at Saria and continued to slowly build his new castle.  
  
Impa was now holding Saira's arm to keep her from running after Ganondorf as she yelled, "Tell me NOW!"   
  
Ganondorf was surprised to hear Saira yell like that, so he turned around and said, "You tell me. Link!"   
  
Link then appeared with Farore's Wind.  
  
"Yes Lord Ganondorf?", Link asked.  
  
Ganondorf pointed to the sages and Malon, then said, "Capture all of them now!"  
  
Link nodded and said, "Right away sir."  
  
The girls, Ruara, and Darunia were socked to hear Link, and even more shocked when Link charged at them....  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. A Broken World And Broken Hearts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
First off, once again, these are not my characters.   
  
I am just the writer of this fic.   
  
For all of those who read chapter1 and liked it, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
For all those who didn't, and are reading this chapter, I hope you like this one better.   
  
For those who didn't read the first chapter, please read it, then continue, and I hope you like both.   
  
Yeah, too much time on my hands ^_^   
  
Oh, and those who may not agree with some of the attitudes of the characters, just relax, these are hectic time's they are going through.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter2: A Broken World And Broken Hearts  
  
Link charged strait for Zelda, but Impa quickly jumped in the way.   
  
"Stop Link, snap out of it! Can't you see Ganondorf's evil plan!? He's using you as his puppet!", Impa shouted.  
  
Link stopped running and Looked Impa in the eyes and said, "I'm doing this as I wish Impa! I know what I'm doing. If I wanted to, I'd fight Lord Ganon, but I see now that there's no use in fighting him any more. He has opened my eyes to that!"   
  
All while Link was talking, Impa looked into Link's eyes, and could tell Link was sure about his feelings.   
  
"I see Link... Forgive me for what I must do now...... But I will not let you harm anyone!", Impa said as she got into her fighting position as did Darunia and Ruara.  
  
Impa looked at Zelda and said, "Princess, you should leave, you too Saria and Malon."   
  
Zelda turned to Impa and said, "No. There is no reason to hide if Link fights against us. We know Ganondorf is a tyrant, but with Link on his side......Well, I just think we'd stand a better chance if we fought together."   
  
Saria and Malon both said, "Right!", and even they prepared to fight.   
  
Link clapped his hands and said, mockingly, "What a touching scene. To bad all of your efforts will be for nigh! And to think I thought this would be a boring moment!"   
  
Link used Faeroe's wind on everyone but the Sages, Malon, and Ganondorf.   
  
"Don't worry Zelda, they're all safe, I just put them back to there home lands.", Link said as he put on his Golden Gautlets and prepared to fight.   
  
Ganondorf then interrupted Link, just before he started Link's charge, and said, "Just capture them, I want them to see my new empire."   
  
Link nodded his head, threw down the Master Sword, and charged for Ruara. Link punched at Ruara, but surprisingly, he blocked Link's moves. Malon and Zelda jumped in, but Saria was concentrating, and trying to gather enough magic for her attack.   
  
Malon swung her hoe at Link, but he ducked it, and quickly rolled back before getting kneed in the back by Zelda. Impa and Darunia stood back, and were amazed at how Link managed to block, dodge, and counter everyone of Ruaru, Zelda, and Malon's moves. Link tripped Malon, grabbed her hoe, and broke it in half by hitting Rauru in his head. Zelda kicked Link in the back after that, but Link quickly used his Naru's Love, on Rauru before he completely fell. Everyone was amazed to see this, and Ganondorf started you question his spell, until Ruaru tried to move.   
  
Link laughed at everyone and explained, "You see, the spell Nayru's Love protects a person from being harmed. I just petrified the crystal, so Ruar can't move out of it, or use his magic. Basically, it's used in the reverse version of it's normal use. And Rauru is the first of all of you to get one!"   
  
Enraged at Link, Zelda and Malon fought with all of their hearts. Link got kicked, punched, slapped, and knocked down several times. Zelda was just about to deliver Link the final blow, but Link quickly disappeared in a green light. Zelda just missed Link and cursed her bad timing. Suddenly, Malon bent backwards, and screamed. Zelda looked at Malon, only to see Link standing next to Malon in Nyrue's Love.   
  
Link Looked at Malon, laughed, and said, "You should really learn to look behind you. You'll never know when someone will pull you hair. Ha!"   
  
Link turned to Zelda and grabbed his sword. Zelda shot multiple spell blasts at Link, but Link blocked them with the Master Sword, and knocked a few back at her. Link eventually wore Zelda down, and got close enough to her to use Nayru's Love. Link threw down his sword, and just before Link used his spell, Impa kicked him on his side. Link shot his eyes strait at Impa and charged at her. Impa charged at Link, and they kicked, blocked, punched, and countered each other. Ruto then assisted, and aided Impa in wearing Link down. Just when Link started to tire, Darunia grabbed Link from behind.   
  
"Brother, what's wrong with you? You are our friend, why are you fighting us?", Darunia asked.   
  
Link didn't say anything, just struggled, and finally managed to slide his hands between himself and Darunia.   
  
Link turned his hands against Daurina's arms, and said, "Well brother, I just like to rough house, and thanks for being my rock in a hard place."  
  
Darunia was confused by that statement, and amazed when Link pushed his arms off of him. Link grabbed Daruina's right arm, and threw him at Impa. Impa jumped out of the way, and kicked Link off the castle grounds. Unfortunately, Ruto got hit instead and both her and Darunia were knocked unconscious. Link managed to grab Impa's leg as he was falling, and pulled her down with him. Impa screamed as she was being pulled down, and Link was just laughing manically. Zelda began to cry for the lost of her friend, guardian, and hero.   
  
But just as Zelda looked up, Impa appeared, and Link stepped from behind her and said, "Once I'm finished with my brother, you're next!"  
  
Link ran over to Darunia and Ruto, and quickly used Nayru's love on them before he got up. He then remembered Saria wasn't fighting, but he quickly for got when Naboroo slashed him in his back. He quickly turned around and shot some fire arrows at her. Naboroo deflected everyone with great speed and accuracy. Link then shot a ice arrow at her feet, before she jumped at him, and froze her feet t o the ground. Before anyone could do anything, Link used his spell on her before she got her bearings.  
  
Link then ran to the now weary Zelda and beat her badly. She tried to block and counter, but she wasn't as good in physical combat as Link. Link punched and kicked Zelda, even when she was down. Finally, he imprisoned her after she passed out form over exhaustion and lost of blood. He would have killed her if he hadn't remembers Ganondorf didn't want her dead, before he gave her the final punch to the face.  
  
Link took a deep breath, and said, " Well that's everyone. It was fun everyone, thanks for playing!"  
  
Just as Link turned his back, Navi flew out and said, "Link, you forgot about Saria!"   
  
Link quickly turned around to see Saria floating and glowing bright green.   
  
"What is she up to Navi?", Link asked.   
  
Navi shrugged and said, "I don't know."   
  
Saria opened her eyes, and saw Link, then she closed her hand on each other, and laced her fingers. Right after that, vines quickly sprouted from the ground, and wrapped around Link, covering him, and then grew thicker until each vine looked like a tree. Link struggled and twisted until, finally, he couldn't move. Saria knew that this was far from over, so she gather as much magic as she could quickly. All of the sudden, Link started yelling and smoke started seeping from the vines. Everyone except Saria was wondering what's going on. Then suddenly, fire came out of the vines, and burned them asunder, followed by a ball of fire surrounding Link. Link angrily looked at Saria, because he used a lot of magic to get out of that, so he made sure to keep his eyes on her. Saria opened her eye's and slowly landed, while keeping her eye's on Link. Link knew he would have to be clever with Saria, so he reached into his pocket and threw something onto the air, then quickly charged at Saria. Saria just stood there, in the fighting stand Link taught her, and waited for Link to come to her. Link kicked and punched at Saria, but she knew all of Link's move, and was able to block and even counter against them.   
  
Saria's counters rarely hit Link, and the same with Link's techniques against her. Finally Saria attacked Link with all of his own moves, and a few that she had made up in her free time. Ganondorf was surprised at how well Saria was doing and thought about using his spell on her. Link then backfilled to draw Saria closer.  
  
But to his dismay, Saria jumped back instead and said, "You think I wouldn't know a Deku Nut when I saw one? Really Link, you should be ashamed."  
  
Link was surprised, but he had a back up plan.   
  
Link looked at Saria and said, "Actually I was hopping you would be too enraged to notice it, but you do know me better than them. Why don't you join me Saria? We could work very well together. Plus, I can help your good dreams come true."   
  
Saria blushed and asked, "You've been reading my mind?!"   
  
Link devilishly smiled and said, "Well, you took so long to start fighting, I had to do something for fun."  
  
Saria tried to put her feelings for Link aside and said, "Well, it doesn't matter. You aren't my Link, I'll never join you!"   
  
Link sighed and picked up his sword and said, "I'm really sorry to hear that Saria. But I'll show you I am the Link you know, but I'll do that later. Good night"  
  
Saria was wondering what Link meant about "Good night", but just before she could ask what he meant, the Deku Nut fell between them, and Link hit it to Saira and it cracked on her, temporarily paralyzing her.   
  
"Well, maybe you'll change your mind.", Link said as he then used Nayru's Love on his long time best friend, walked to Ganondorf and asked, "What do we do with them?"   
  
Ganondort looked at Link and said, "You worked hard, you can have the girls."   
  
Link smiled and said, "Thank you Lord Ganon. I'm sure I'll enjoy my new toys."   
  
Link looked at the girls, flew to the top tower on the castle, and ordered some of the guards to take the girls to the dunged.  
  
~Later in dunged~   
  
Ganondorf looked over the new dunged, that Link made, and was happy to see the magical doors , traps and the new torture devices. "I should have used this spell a long time ago", He thought to himself. He was especially happy to see how miserable the girls were.   
  
"What's wrong Zelda? Still mad about being beaten? Bwahahahahaha!" He mockingly asked,   
  
Zelda ran to the wall of her Nayru's Love covered cell and looked Ganondorf in the eye, saying, "I don't care about being beaten. You stole my friend and Hyrule's guardian! And you think your reign will be long!? Well let me tell you Ganondorf, Link will help us! Your spell won't last forever, Link's heart will break through your evil!"  
  
Ganondorf just laughed at Zelda and said, "You really think Link is my puppet don't you? Well, you'll see he's not. Ask Impa, or better yet, look into your hero's eyes. You know how they are filled with hope, love, compassion, and kindness. Look into his eyes, no spell can hide that."   
  
Ganondorf walked off laughing, and re-awakened the evil in the land. While he was doing that, Link patrolled the dungeons and stopped to chat with the girls.   
  
"Hey girls, don't tell me you're still sore about earlier.", Link asked.   
  
Ruto walked up to Link and reminded him of how prissy she can be, by replying, "How dare you talk us that after you renounce your loyalty, and attacking us like that! And me, your fiancé! Hmph!"   
  
"Link why did you do this? This isn't Link you.", Zelda asked, trying to reason with him.   
  
Link looked at Zelda and said, "Because there is nothing to fight for!"   
  
Zelda looked into Link's eye's and understood.   
  
"Ok Link, if that's how you feel...." Zelda solemnly said.   
  
Saria kept quite for most of the conversations of Links change of heart, but Malon had a few questions to ask him.   
  
"Why did you pull my hair!? You know I spend hours of the night brushing and brushing and brushing, and you had to pull it like that!", Malon yelled, while running her fingers through her hair.   
  
Link smiled and embarrassingly said, "It was the only place you didn't defend yourself. Plus If I didn't do something quick, I was going to be out numbered."  
  
Everyone laughed at that, and oddly enough, the conversation was like any other one they had, except Link would take a while to calm down, and had a tense look on his face that Ruto teased him about. When Link's shift was over, everyone said their good-byes and Link went to his tower.   
  
After a while, the girls got arrogant with Ganondorf, and blurted out about how Link was so nice to them, so he brought Link before them one day and told Link, "No longer will you show them any means of friendship, kindness, or comfort!"  
  
Link just looked at the girls sternly and said, "Yes sir."   
  
Link then stayed after Ganondorf left and scolded the girls, saying, "You couldn't leave well enough alone could you!? You had to speak like that to Lord Ganon! You obviously just think I'm some big joke huh?"   
  
Zelda sadly looked at Link and said, "Link...You know you're not like this......Fight him, you know you have to..."  
  
Link punched the door on the girls' cell, aiming for Zelda's face, and nearly shouted, "You stupid girl, I told you I don't care about your weak kingdom anymore. It's all a waste of my time and you're starting to seem that way too!"  
  
Zelda jumped back when she saw Link's fist stop at the crystal door. Link looked very angrily at them and walked away. Saria, all of the sudden, got quiet and had a blank look on her face.   
  
Ruto got worried and asked, "What's wrong Saria? Are you ok?"   
  
Saria snapped back and looked down and said, "He can read our minds......"  
  
Everyone was shocked to hear that, and Zelda asked, "How do you know that?! Are you sure?!"   
  
Saria nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Link told me he read my mind when I was gathering enough magic to fight him."   
  
Zelda looked worried, but she just tried to think of a way to help Link.   
  
Just then, Malon jumped up, pointed out of the window and shouted, "Look!"   
  
The girls looked out of the window and saw a strong wind building up at Lon Lon Ranch. Embers began to appear in the wind, then the wind seemed to burst into flames which engulfed the ranch and threw the ashes into the air. Malon stepped back in shock when she saw Link in the middle of the horrible wind, controlling it and making sure everything was destroyed. When the wind finally died down, Link flew off into Zora Domain's direction.   
  
Malon fell on her knees and cried hard and said threw her tears, "All of my horses...... My Cocoos.... My Dad...Ingo... GONE!"  
  
Nabooru tried to comfort Malon, but she was too hurt.   
  
Saria then jumped up and said, "Ruto, he's going after the Zora's!"   
  
Ruto sat up and asked in a scared tone, "Are you sure!?"   
  
"Yes.", Saria said, "He flew in that direction. Zelda, what if he goes after the Kokiri?! Are the rest of Hylians!?   
  
Zelda looked worried, but she tried to keep calm.   
  
When she let all of this sink in, she said, "I hadn't thought of that, but let's try to stay calm. I don't think Link would do something like that too soon. We have to think of away to free Link from Ganondorf's spell!"   
  
Just then Link appeared in front of the girls cage and said, "Well, you'd better plan quickly. Tomorrow, the Domain get frozen or dried, depending on how I feel. Anyway, I fell like playing with my toys, so let's go!"   
  
Just then, the girls were in separate blue crystals which floated and followed Link. The girls were wondering what Link meant about "playing with his toys", but Zelda took the opportunity to look around and try to memorize the castle. Link passed by a strange room with Ganon, Ruaru, and Darunia in it. Zelda was horrified to see Ganon torturing them. Link only smiled at their screams, and walked on.   
  
Malon was still crying a little, and Nabooru asked, "Where are you taking us?"  
  
Link only looked at her and said, "To the tallest tower on the castle."   
  
Saira was a little worried, and when they saw that the tower was hollow, Impa asked, "Is this another allusion?"   
  
Link laugh and said, "No Impa. It requires a nice amount of magic to get to my place, so I'll know if someone is trying to sneak up on me."   
  
Then Link floated up to the top left of the tower, which also looked empty, and said, "This is the illusion"   
  
And with that, Link grabbed his invisible door knob, opened his door, and walked in. Everyone thought it was quite fitting that Link would live in a tower, seeing as he lived in a tree house most of his life.   
  
Malon finally blurted out, "Why did you do that Link? You killed my family and my animals....Why?"   
  
Link looked at Malon, smiled, and said, "I was ordered to, plus, those Cocoos attacked me as soon as I stepped into the place! But don't worry, I was only ordered to destroy the farm. You father and Ingo are safe, but the Cocoos were just a perk."   
  
Malon was happy to here that Talon and Ingo were safe, but she was surprised to here Link talk that way.   
  
Link lined the girls up and sat on his bed.   
  
  
  
"What are you going to do to us?", Impa asked Link  
  
Link looked at her and said, "Not all of you. Only one. Hmmm...... I know, I'll read your minds and decide from what I see."   
  
None of the girls wanted Link to invade there privacy like that, especially Zelda, but there wasn't much they could do now.   
  
Link's eye's started glowing green, as did Malon's eyes as Link read her mind.   
  
When Link finished, he looked at Malon and said, "You still care for me? As I said, I'll never understand girls....."   
  
Malon blushed at that, and Link read Zelda's mind.   
  
Link knew she may have a lot on her mind, so he just read her feelings, fantasies, and dreams.  
  
When he finished, he looked at Zelda with a rather shocked expression, and said, "I wouldn't have expected that from you princess... I mean mistress."  
  
Zelda blushed heavily, and felt like dying then and there.   
  
Link then read Impa's mind, and was almost as shocked as he was with Zelda.   
  
"You were SREIOUS about getting me to chose you over the other girls? You're nice and all, but, you're twice times my age!", Link almost shouted.   
  
Impa just looked at Link and said, "We sages are granted with great power, and can stop our age at any time, or even reverse it. You'll be suppressed at my capabilities in my teen ages."   
  
Link just stepped back and smiled at Impa and said, "Well, we'll see."  
  
Link then turned to Nabooru and read her mind, and said, "Wow, I didn't know you were that clean, but I'll save my "favor" for later. I don't want to...`hurt` you anytime soon."   
  
Nabooru was a little embarrassed about that, but was grateful Link didn't reveal as much as he did with the others.   
  
Link the looks somewhat scared at Ruto before he read her mind.   
  
When he was finished, he shivered fast and said, "Well, at least you're cleaner than Zelda."  
  
Ruto smiled and said, "That's what you get for reading my mind."  
  
Finally, Link fully read Saria's mind, hoping her innocents could somewhat wash away Ruto and Zelda's fantasies.  
  
When he was finished, he said, "So, that's what you were dreaming about while I was gone. Well, I believe we have a winner!"  
  
At that moment, Saria knew what her nightmares meant. Link then dispelled Saria's crystal.   
  
Malon looked at her and yelled, "Run Saria, don't just stand there! This is your chance!"  
  
Saria looked at Malon and said, "I..I can't move!"  
  
Link looked at Saria and asked mockingly, "Awww, weawy? Well come here Saria."  
  
Just then, Saira started walking towards Link.   
  
Malon asked, "What are you doing? Run!"   
  
"I'm not doing this!", Saria yelled to back.   
  
Zelda then yelled at Link, "Stop this Link! She's only a girl! Take me instead!"  
  
Link looked a Zelda, laughed, and said, "Thanks for your offer Zelda, but I'll stick with Saira. You can be next time thought, since you're so eager. Besides, she's young in body, but pretty grown in mind."  
  
Zelda turned her head, not wanting to see this, but Link made her turn it back. Link also made the rest of the girls watch.   
  
Saria looked up at Link and said, "Link.....please don't."  
  
Link looked down at her, and a bright green light covered her body and increased her height until she was three inches shorter than him.  
  
He then kissed her and said, "Don't say that Saria, we both know I will..."   
  
All that was heard that night, were these screams from Saria: "LINK!........PLEASE STOP LINK!.........LIIINK PLEASE!.......LIIIIINK STOP PLEASE!!!!…..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH LIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!"  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Zelda's Plan's Problems

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
First off, once again, these are not my characters.   
  
I am just the writer of this fic.   
  
If I owned Zelda this is prabably how I would continue the Ocarina series.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Zelda's plan's problems  
  
~In Link's tower~  
  
When Link finished with Saria, he changed her to her normal size and sent the girls to there dungen with Faeroe's Wind. Saria was very hurt at what Link had done to her. She was curled in a ball crying most of the night. Zelda and the others stayed close to her, comforted her, and tried to help her sleep, but Saira couldn't sleep. All she could dream about, was Link being killed or locked up, he would come back, but then he'd turn into Ganon. Zelda Helped Saira, by using a spell to bring back her old dreams of Link being Saira's knight and riding off with her.   
  
While Saria slept, Zelda wispered to the other girls, "I think I know what Ganon did to Link....."   
  
"What?", The girls asked  
  
Zelda replied, "It's called a "Make Shift" spell. It causes a person to take on the traits of the one who casts it. It is supposed to block any attribute opposite of were the spell is caste."   
  
"So it block Link's heart, since he was stabbed in the head?", Impa asked.   
  
"Exactly, but there's more.", Zelda replied. The girls paid attention, as Zelda continued, "The person ONLY does what they or ordered!"   
  
Malon's face took on a gloomy look as she said sadly, "Then this can't be the same spell."   
  
"What do you mean?", Zelda asked.   
  
"Link said that the Cocoo's deaths were a perk to his orders. If Ganondorf didn't order Link to kill them, then wouldn't have.", Malon explained.  
  
Nabooru looked at Malon and said, "Come on, obviously Ganondorf told Link to tell us that. It sounds too much like something he'd say."  
  
Impa agreed.  
  
Then, Ruto said, "Ganon is sick! And I'm not saying that for what he did to Link!"  
  
Everyone looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Ruto looked at Saria sleeping, and said, "I mean, if Link will only do as Ganondorf bids him, then he ordered Link to read our minds, and.... Saira..."   
  
The girls gasped, from the thought of that, and a new hatred of Ganondorf arose.   
  
Zelda looked down, and sadly said, "There's still more to the spell....We need to get the object Link was stabbed with, and to stab Link's heart, recite the incantation, and have healing fairies to keep Link alive....".   
  
Everyone looked as glum as Zelda with this news.   
  
Nabooru then suddenly said, "Well, we know Ganon has the dagger, and we know were Link is and how to get to him, but getting the words for the spell and confronting Link is going to be tough. Well, whatever we do, we have to start it tonight."   
  
Malon looked at her and asked, "Why?"   
  
"Because Zelda's next on Link's list remember?", Naboroo replied.   
  
Malon gasped and turned to Zelda.  
  
Zelda looked at Malon and said, "Calm down, I already have a plan, but we need a healing fairy for Saira, or some potion..."  
  
Just then Impa reached into her pocket and pulled out some blue potion. Everyone was shocked she had it.   
  
"I was saving it for Link. He ask me to get it for him incase of the off chance he'd run out of fairies. I guess he didn't plan on the fire wall...", Impa said.   
  
Zelda took the potion, thanked Impa, and gently woke Saria.   
  
When Saria woke, she weakly asked, "Link.....is......that you?"   
  
Zelda sadly looked down on Saria and said, "I'm sorry Saria, it was just a dream. Here drink this, you'll feel better." Zelda poured the potion slowly into Saria's mouth, and Saria drank as much as see could.   
  
When Saria healed from the potion, she hugged Zelda and said, "Thank you for giving me some peace in my dreams."  
  
A tear or two rolled down Zelda's face as she hugged Saria back and said, "It's ok Saira."   
  
After the teary eyed reunion, Zelda explained her plan, "Ok, first, we'll drain Nayru's Love, and create fake images of us sleeping before the guards return. Then we'll free Darunia and Ruara and sneak into Ganon's room. Naboroo, you steal Ganondorf's dagger while I'll probe his mind for the words to his spell. Then we get to Link's Tower....Does anyone remember the way?"  
  
Malon raised her hand, and Zelda sighed in relief, and said, "Good, you'll lead us. Now, we're going to have to find away to get to the top of Link's tower without using much magic, I'm sure Ruara or Darunia will have plan for that. Ok, now here is the hard part, fighting Link. I figure Impa should start, an-"  
  
"I'll fight Link myself...", Saria interrupted.   
  
All heads turned to Saria at that statement.  
  
Ruto then asked, "Are you Sure? I mean.....he has become so manipulative."  
  
Saria just looked down and said, "Yes, he has, but not in combat. He always fought smart and sneaky, so that's not much of a surprise. So I will fight....to save Link form Ganondorf before it's too late for us all. Besides, I know all of Link's moves backwards and forwards, I can at least wear Link down enough for Darunia to grab him, then Impa can stab him, and Zelda can use the words."  
  
"Yeah, but we'll have to find that hidden fairy fountain.", Ruto said, approving of Saria's plan.  
  
Malon looked curiously at Ruto and asked, "Fairy fountain?"  
  
Ruto noded and said, "Yes, Link once told me that Ganon had a fairy fountain at the bottom of his castle. We need to find it."  
  
Just then Nabooru said, "It's no longer there."  
  
Ruto asked, "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Ganon would never do the same thing twice, besides, the fairies would have to be were they feel safe. We need to find out were that is...", Nabooru explained.  
  
Just then, it struck Malon, and she said, "I know! In Link's tower! What better place to hide, and feel safe?".  
  
The girls were happy now that they had a plan, and a reasonable assumption.  
  
Saria then asked, "Zelda, can you make a shield to keep magic from being sensed?"  
  
Zelda thought about it and said, "I suppose so. Why?"  
  
Saria said, "I need one to keep Link from sensing me while I gather enough magic to fight him. As we know, it can be quite draining."  
  
"You're right.", Zelda agreed, "In fact, we all need one, because Ganondorf may be able to sense us too. Plus, in order to hold Link long enough for Impa to stab him, Darunia's going to need a lot of magic."  
  
So, the girls agreed upon the plan, and hurried to begin it. All of the girls, except Malon put their hand on the crystal and tried to absorb it, but it wasn't enough.  
  
Saria then said to Malon, "Put your hands on my shoulders, and concentrate on dispelling the crystal."  
  
Malon nodded her head and did ask Saria requested, but Malon wasn't used to the feeling of energy going into her before, it felt like she was being constantly shocked, so she had a problem concentrating.  
  
Impa told her, "Try not to let it overwhelm you. This power is evil, and will corrupt you if you don't concentrate."  
  
Malon understood, and concentrated harder. Soon, the crystal was completely absorbed, and Zelda quickly put a sheild around everyone, and Nabooru made fake images of the girls sleeping. Impa made a fake crystal shied, and the girls quickly sneaked around the castle. Zelda led because she remembered were Darunia and Ruara were being held. It was harder to get to the room, because skeleton soldiers were practically everywhere, so Impa had to take the led to sneak past them. Then, when they finally made it to the room, they saw that two Iron Knuckles were guarding the door. Impa simply reached in her pocket, and threw Deku Nuts on them, and the girls quickly ran between them, and entered the room. In the room, the saw Darunia and Ruara trapped in separate crystals, and looking pretty beat up. Ruto and Naboroo started absorbing Darunia's crystal, while Impa, Saria, and Malon started absorbing Ruara's. Zelda noticed that there was another door in the room, so she cracked it to see more guards guarding another door. Zelda suspected that they were guarding Ganondorf''s room, so, she when back to the other girls and waited for them to finish freeing Darunia and Ruara.  
  
When the girls finished freeing the last sages, Zelda asked them, "Do either of you know were Ganondorf sleeps?"  
  
Darunia nodded and said, "He goes in the room after he torture us."  
  
Zelda said, "I thought so. Oh, I almost forgot!" She quickly put crystals around Darunia and Ruaru, and told them of their plan. Darunia was more than happy with the plan, as was Ruara. She then said, "Now, all we have to do is get past those guards that are guarding the door..."  
  
Impa asked, "Are they watching this door?"  
  
Zelda said, "Unfortunately yes."  
  
Everyone was stumped.  
  
Then suddenly Saria said, "I got it!" She closed her eyes, then started glowing.  
  
Impa was about to ask Saria what she was doing, but before she could, Saria opened her eyes, and opened the door.  
  
"What are you diong girl?!", Impa asked, almost shouting.  
  
Saria siad, "It's ok, I made some plants drop Deku Nuts from the ceiling, so we're safe, for now, now let hurry before they wake up!"  
  
Everyone hurried into Ganondorf's room very quickly, and closed the door behind them. Nabooru cautiously approached Ganondorf, and got ready to slide the dagger out of the sheath on his pants leg. Zelda followed Nabooru, then quietly walked up to Ganon's head and put her hands close to his head. Zelda then gave Nabooru the signal to take the dagger, as she copied the words to the Make Shift spell from Ganondorf's mind to hers. When Zelda finished, everyone left the room the same way they entered, and when they exited the last room, Malon led the way to Link's room which was for some reason unguarded. When everyone stepped into the base of Link's tower, Darunia and Ruara instantly felt better. That confirmed everyone's suspicions, and Impa grabbed her bottles and kept swiping in the air until a fairy appeared in her bottle. Everyone else quickly did the same until everyone had two fairies.  
  
Ruto then asked, "How are we supposed to get up there without using any magic?"  
  
Darunia smiled and said, "Simple, I'll throw you up there"  
  
Ruto laughed and said, "So much for the element of surprise."  
  
Zelda laughed and said, "Don't worry, we can fly up there, remember? These crystals will keep our magic from being sensed."  
  
Ruto sighed in relief, and Saria started gathering as much magic as she could, as did Darunia. When they felt they had enough magic, everyone floated to Link's room. Darunia held Malon, and both he and Saira slowly floated up, gathering magic as they when higher, and Ruto slowly opened the door. When the door was open, everyone was supplied to see Link gone, and that the sun was up.  
  
Zelda was shocked and almost yelled, "I can't believe this! I hadn't planned on this happening! How could we have taken this long!?"  
  
Just then, Ruto looked out at the window and said, "Look! It's Link!"  
  
Everyone rushed to the window and saw Link shoot something down at Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia. As soon as it hit, Ruto started shivering and sweating at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong Ruto?", Malon asked.  
  
After a few minutes, Ruto finally calmed down, and said, "The temperature is drastically changing. If this keeps up, the Zora's will die! We can't take changes to the water like that easily."  
  
Suddenly Ganondorf's voice was heard booming throughout the castle yelling, "You incompetent idiots! I can't believe you let them escape! I should have had Link watch the girls, he's much more useful than you creations! And they've probably made it to the Room of Sages by now! You morons!"  
  
Everyone was relieved to know Ganondorf wouldn't look for them now, and Zelda said, "Ok, all we have to do now is wait for Link."  
  
The girls felt eerie about being in Link's room since the last incident, but Saria ignored her upset stomach, and concentrated on gathering as much magic as she could.  
  
Darunia noticed Saria was looking kind of sick, so he asked her, "What's wrong?"  
  
But Saria only looked down and said, "I....I don't want to talk about it...."  
  
Darunia was concerned, but he left it at that.  
  
~Later, in Ganondorf's main room~   
  
Ganondorf looked at Link and said, "Link, my guards have let your toys escape, you know what to do to them."  
  
Link nodded and said, "At once Lord Ganon."  
  
Link then drew his sword, and quickly killed the two guards.  
  
Then, Ganon told Link, "I have a feeling they'll be back Link. If they show up, kill them."  
  
Link nodded, and walked to his tower.  
  
On the way, Navi flew out and said, "Of course they'll be back, they still think the can help."  
  
Link laughed and said, "I know. But, those incompetent guards let them escape! I should have had you look after them Navi. You're much more reliable."  
  
Navi glew dark blue from blushing and said, "Thanks Link. I still wish Saria joined us though."  
  
Link sighed and said, "Yeah, she would have been a great partner, besides you I mean. Oh well, at least I have things to keep my mind off of what had to happen."  
  
Link then started flying up to his room. Everyone could sense Link coming, and Darunia started climbing out of the window.  
  
"What are you doing, I need you here!", Saria, asked.  
  
Darunia only laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'm just hiding for now. I think everyone else should do the same."  
  
So, it was agreed, and everyone except Saria hid.  
  
Impa and Naboroo jumped on the wall above the door, and clung there, Zelda stood by the wall and became invisible, Ruara when back to the Room of Sages, because he couldn't help too much, and didn't want to be in the way; Malon noticed that Link brought his cow to his tower, and hid under the hay that was left for it, Darunia hid on the roof of the tower, Ruto clung to the ceiling above the door, and Saria just stood in front of the bed, and everyone waited for Link. Then, the door opened, followed by four fire arrows, two of which barely missed Saria. The arrows hit four torches, adding more light to Links room.  
  
Link then walked in saying, "Well Navi, at least we got to case some damage today. Ha!....Huh, Saira?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Saria only stood in her fighting position, as did Link.  
  
Link then said, "You know Saira, I have to kill you now, but it's not too late to joins us."  
  
Just the, Navi saw Nabooru and Impa. She was about to tell Link, but Nabooru quickly bottled her, and grinned evilly at her while waving her finger and shaking her head.  
  
Saira said nothing to Link, but just stayed ready to fight.  
  
"It's a pity, really.... Oh well...", Link said, in a regretful tone of voice.  
  
Then Link charged at Saria, and they began to fight. All during the fight, Saria made sure Link wouldn't notice the girls. She even got hit a few times to prevent anyone from being seen. After a few minutes, Saria gained the upper hand, by tripping Link, at which moment, everyone knew it was time to free Link while the opportunity was open. Darunia Goron stomped through the roof, and Link stood up just in time to miss being flattened by Darunia, barely. Darunia then, quickly locked his arms between Link's and secured his hands behind Link's head, making sure Link couldn't move his arms. Impa then jumped down from the wall. Link was amazed at how everyone was coming from no where, and when he saw Ganondorf's dagger, he thought that Impa was going to kill him, so he started kicking his feet. But Saria made vines grow and grab Link's feet to keep him from kicking Impa, but Link still struggled, though he just couldn't move. Then Zelda, Malon, Naboroo, and Ruto came out of hiding.   
  
Zelda then said, "Do it Impa!"  
  
Impa quickly stabbed Link in his heart, and released her fairy. Zelda said the incantation, while everyone else released their fairies on Link. Nabooru also tossed Navi on Link as the light from the fairies started to glow. While this was happening, Ganondorf could feel his will over Link slipping, but he couldn't understand why. Then, it hit him, it was the girls! He quickly flew to Link's tower, but it was too late, the light had already faded, and Link's body absorbed the fairies. Unfortunately for the girls though, Link had passed out just before Ganondorf made it to his room. When Ganondorf busted through the wall, everyone jumped back.  
  
Ganon looked at Link, and said, "What have you done to my servent!?"  
  
"We freed him! And he's not your servent!", Saria yelled back, just as loud.  
  
Ganondorf shot his eyes at Saria and he yelled, "You.....You....YOU! I'll KILL YOU! I'll kill you all myself!"  
  
He the quickly flew towards Saria and swung his sword at her, but she dodged it, jumped back, and kicked him. Impa then cut Ganon in his back with his own dagger, making him groan out in pain. He turned at Impa and charged at her, but Nabooru fell in front of him, and cut him in his chest with her Gerudo sword. Ganondorf turned around, trying to get his bearings, and suddenly found himself drowning.  
  
He turned to Ruto, who then said, "Did you know a lot of the air you breath is made up of water? It's amazing what happens to an air breather when their lungs are filled with water."  
  
Ganondorf evaporated the water, and ran to Ruto, but was stopped by a punch from Darunia that almost broke his jaw.  
  
Darunia said, "That for my brother!"  
  
Ganondorf was then officially fed up with everyone in the room, so he rush at Darunia and cut him in his chest. The blow from his sword sent Darunia flying into the wall. Then, Ganon punched Impa and grabbed Nabooru's leg, as she tried to kick him, and threw her into Impa. Zelda then shot a powerful blast at Ganon, but it just made Ganon's arm numb for a second, and he then shot both Ruto and Zelda with strong blasts that sent them flying to opposite ends of the room. Unfortunately, Zelda knocked Saira down as she flew by. Ganondorf then slowly walked towards Saira, who could only back up, because he was too close for her stand. When Saria finally backed up to the wall, she looked up at Ganondorf, who had his sword raised and ready to swing.  
  
He then said, "Now die!"  
  
With that, Ganon swung his sword, but Malon jumped in the way yelling, "NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
At that moment, Link's eyes shot open!  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. A Child's Heart

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Ok, I don't own the characters in this stroy.  
  
I'm just the writer of this fan fic.  
  
Please enjoy ^_^  
  
P.s. Sorry for the late add on  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: A Child's Heart  
  
Malon fell from Ganondorf's blow into Saria's lap. She wasn't killed because her crystal took most of the blow, but she was still badly hurt. Ganondorf looked at the two and was about to deliver the final blow to them, but all of the sudden he got a sharp pain in his back. He turned around to see Link had shot him in the back with his long shot.  
  
Link looked mad as ever, and Navi didn't looked too happy with her almost black glow. He then retraced his long shot, and Ganondor turned and looked at him. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, then Link started another strong wind. Ganondorf tried to stay on his feet, but the injuries everyone gave him made it hard to concentrate. Link then transported everyone, except Ganondorf and himself, to Lake Hylia. He then destroyed Ganondorf's castle the same way he did Lon Lon Ranch, and used Faroe's Wind to teleport to Lake Hylia himself. Once there, Link gathered some healing fairies, and gave one to Malon and Saria.  
  
Saira asked Link, "Are.....are you ok Link?" Link just flew to the middle of the lake, were a reincarnated Morphia was lurking, and began his fight with it.   
  
When everyone awoke, they saw Saira and Malon watching Link fight.   
  
Zelda asked, "Did it work?"   
  
Saira shruged, and said, "I think so. I asked him how he was doing and he just flew off to fight that thing."   
  
Saira pointed to Morphia, and Ruto said, "Morphia?! how did she come back?"   
  
Impa said, "Obviously Link brought her back when he was evil. But it seams that that side of him seems to be gone."  
  
Ruto nodded in agreement and said, "Link is fighting harder than he was last time they fought. Morphia must be stronger than last time."  
  
Saira asked, "You've seen Link fight this thing before?"  
  
Ruto smiled and said, "Yeah, but I was a little mad at him for not seeing me in seven years."  
  
Everyone laughed about that. And at that time, Link stabbed Morphia, and she disappeared. Then Link threw his sword at Ruto's direction. It missed Ruto barely, but it hit Morphia right in the nucleus, and she died. Everyone cheered Link as she swam back to land, and when Link made it to land, everyone was asking how was he, and telling how good of a fighter he was, but he and Navi remained quiet.  
  
Finally, Impa asked, "What's wrong Link? We'd thought our hero would be more lively than this. Especially after the show we just saw."  
  
Link looked at everyone, and said with tears rolling down his eyes, "What kind of hero am I? I...I hate myself for all the people I've hurt, for killing those innocent animals, for renouncing my loyalty to Zelda, and for who!? Of all people Ganondorf!"  
  
Link picked up his sword and said, "I'm sorry, I can no longer be your hero...."  
  
Link then used Faroe's Wind to teleport away.  
  
"Now what do we do? We don't even know were he is." ,Naboroo asked.  
  
"I know where he is.",Saira somberly said. "He's is at his house. I'll try to calm him down, you guys wait here."  
  
It was agreed, and Saira set off for Link's house.  
  
When Saira finally made it to Link's house, she saw Link crying. It was kind of odd to see a seventeen year old guy cry, but Saria tried to sympathies. Saira gently, and shyly, put her hand on Link's shoulder, but Link just pushed it off.  
  
Saria then asked, "Link, what's the matter? Can't you see we need you?"  
  
Link looked at the floor and said, "I can't believe I'll do all of this again...."  
  
"What do you mean?" ,Saria asked worriedly and confused.  
  
"Remember? To me, this is the future, I can travel but pulling the Master Sword from it's pedestal. That's why I rushed out that day, because I had to come here.", Link replied.  
  
Saira nodded and said, "I figured that much, but why don't you want to help us any more?"  
  
Link looked at Saira, with tears still rolling down his eyes, and said, "I've caused so much damage, and I hurt my friends. And.....what I did to you....is unforgivable."  
  
Saria looked at Link and said, "It wasn't you Link. You really didn't want to hurt me. It was Ganondorf."  
  
"You don't understand. Whenever he told me to do something, I felt and urge to do it then and there. It was like he wasn't ordering me, but asking me. And when he told me to read your minds, I wanted to know what you were thinking.", Link said. Link grabbed his head and said, "Those thoughts and memories keep repeating in my head! Every time one thought ends, another takes it place. And that night always ends them!"  
  
Saira looked at Link, and saw that he was really beating himself up over this, so she said, "Please Link … calm down. It's not your fault."  
  
Link shot his eyes at Saira and said, "You don't get it! I'm not seventeen, I'm ten! I have to live with these thoughts and memories! These thought hurt every time they run through my mind. They run through it like that dagger!"  
  
Saira then understood what Link was going through, and tried to hug him. She tried with all her might mentally, but her body wouldn't let her. When she managed to wrap her arms around him, her mind raced to that night, her body against his in agony, and she quickly jumped away as if shocked by these thoughts.   
  
Link sighed heavily just before Saria said, "I'm sorry Link. I know it must hurt, but I have to tell you this. Link...I-I...I love you. I love you Link, and I know the other girls do too. So please Link, fight for us. You know Ganondorf will destroy everything if you don't stop him."  
  
Link looked at Saira and after said calming down a bit, "Ok Saira. I will avenge you, the girls, my brother, and Raura!"  
  
Link then stood up, and Saira stood next to him, and Link used Faroe's Wind to take them to Lake Hylia.   
  
  
  
When they arrived, they saw everyone was playing a card game.  
  
Link and Saria laughed when they saw this, and Saira asked, "Who's winning?"  
  
Naboroo got a sour look on her face, and said, "Malon! Fifteen card games and Malon wins everyone!"  
  
Saria, Link, and Malon laughed, but everyone else was pretty sore. Link and Navi then took that moment to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at the two, Link and Navi apologized for everything they did. Everyone told them it wasn't necessary and that they were forgiven, and everything pretty much went back to normal then. Ruto kept flirting with Link, and the girls hated for Link to flirt back, so he joked and flirted with all of the girls to level everything out.   
  
After everyone calmed down from Link coming back, and renouncing Ganondorf's leadership, Link told everyone his plan. "Ok everyone, I'm going to fight Ganon without my swords."  
  
"But that's foolish Link, he could easily kill you like that.", Zelda quickly replied with worry.   
  
"Not exactly. You see, I've learned many new tricks with magic. I will try to stall him with them while the Master Sword, the Giant's Knife, and the Kokiri sword drain the energy from his fire wall. Then I'll shoot him with a light arrow to hold him long enough for the you guys and Raura to seal him in the Sacred Realm.", Link explained.  
  
Everyone agreed with that plan, and so they set off for the castle.  
  
No one hurried to the castle, because they didn't really want to go back, so they made camp where Lon Lon Ranch used to be. Malon was a little heavy hearted about how her home was destroyed, but so was Link, so the two stayed close to each other that night, to comfort one another.   
  
Ruto was more than a little jealous, and so were the other girls. Zelda tried to hide her jealousy, but none of the girls really could. Malon started blushing when she realized Link was spending so much time with her, and she blushed even more when Link still sat with her at dinner when she told him he didn't have to.   
  
He did break from being with Malon to help Naboroo pitch the tents though.   
  
While Link was helping Naboroo, Naboroo looked at Link and said, "You know Link, you can sleep with me tonight if you want."  
  
Link looked at Naboroo and blushed.   
  
Naboroo raised her eye brow, and thought about what she said and replied with a laugh, "Oh, not that way silly. I mean in the same tent, but if that's what you want...", she finished with a wink at.  
  
But Link only laughed and said, "No thanks Naboroo, maybe some other time."  
  
Naboroo smiled and said, "Ok Link, I'll hold you to that."  
  
Naboroo invited Malon to her tent, and she accepted, since she felt as safe with Naboroo as she did with Link.   
  
Link then helped Ruto with her tent, and of course, Ruto asked, "Can you stay with me tonight? I'll feel safer with you protecting me."  
  
Link smiled at Ruto, seeing through her tall tale and said, "Sorry Ruto, maybe some other time."  
  
Ruto then pouted with jealousy and said, "I guess you'll just sleep with Malon then huh? Since you're spending so much time with her!"  
  
Link looked at her and asked, "Do you really think that?"  
  
Ruto looked down and said, "No, I don't, but you're spending soo much time with her. You've been ignoring me all day, and I'm your fiancé!"  
  
Link looked at Ruto and said, "I'm sorry Ruto....I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
Ruto then looked at Link, and made her eyes look as cute as she could and said, "Okay Link. You can make it up to me by proposing to me now, or I won't ever forgive you."  
  
Link thought fast and said, "I…Uh.. I thought you were already my fiancé."   
  
"That's right. Well, I'll save it for later then.", Ruto said with a grin.   
  
So she then kissed Link, and when into her tent. Link sighed with great relief, and walked to his area, and was stopped by Zelda.   
  
Zelda smiled and asked Link, "Don't you have a tent?"   
  
Link only laughed, knowing where this was going, and said, "No Zelda, I don't. I plan on sleeping under the stars."  
  
Zelda just smiled, to hide her agitation, and said, "Oh, okay... Link, Ummm....when you're finished with Ganondorf, do you think we could....spend some time with each other?"  
  
Link smiled and said, "Maybe Zelda."  
  
Zelda tried to smile at Link's vague answer, but she could just barley force a smile up so Link would be on his way. Link smiled back and walked pass Saira.  
  
He noticed that she didn't have a tent, and since he talked to everyone else, he asked, "Hey Saria, are you going to sleep with one of the girls?"  
  
She smiled, made a willow grow and drape it's leaves to the ground and said, "Nope, I prefer camping the natural way."  
  
Link smiled, wished everyone a good night, walked to a clearing, and just sat and looked at the castle… or what was left of it.  
  
Later, Navi flew out of Link's hat, and said, "Link, I can't sleep."  
  
Link looked at Navi and said, "Me either Navi. I hope this works, I'd hate for any of the girls to find out my true plan, and stop me."  
  
Navi landed on Link shoulder and said, "Yeah, I know."  
  
Link looked at Navi and said, "You know Navi, you don't have to do this, you can stay here."  
  
Navi only smiled and said, "It's ok Link, the Great Deku Tree told me to help you, and stick by you, and I plan to do just that."  
  
Malon over heard this much of Link and Navi's conversation when she when to get some water, and she ran back to her tent and told Naboroo all that she heard.  
  
Naboroo was concerned, and told Malon, "We don't need to risk Link hearing us, so we'll wait until he falls asleep, and tell everyone about it, ok?" Malon agreed, and they took shifts staying awake until Link and Navi fell asleep. The two finnaly fell asleep, and Naboroo and Malon ran and told everyone what Malon had heard.  
  
"This doesn't sound too good, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions.", Impa said.  
  
"I agree, Link's probably still down from everything he did under that spell… Was there anything thing he did when he said that Malon?", Zelda questioned.  
  
Malon thought back, and said, "Well, he said it like he wasn't coming back from this fight."  
  
No one liked the sound of that, so Saria proposed, "Well, how about we keep an eye on Link, and if he does something drastic, we'll stop him?"  
  
Everyone agreed on that plan, since it seemed vague enough to work, and got some sleep. When the next day came, everyone awoke late, picked up camp, and set off for the floating castle. Link kept quiet, so everyone tried to make conversation with him, to help him and Navi liven up, but it didn't work much. Everyone started to worry, but Link assured them his was just concentrating on the fight at hand. Link put on his golden gauntlets, and drew the Master Sword as they entered the courtyard. Everyone looked at the new castle, and Link ran and jumped onto the floating island.  
  
"Ganon! Get out here!", Link then yelled.  
  
Everyone waited for a moment, then Ganondorf appeared right in front of Link.  
  
He looked down on the Sages and Malon, and said, "Thanks for bringing the prey boy!"  
  
And with that, he quickly flew down towards Saria and pulled out his sword. Saria looked up at Link and saw he was just watching Ganondorf calmly. At that moment, she was very scared because she didn't have anytime to protect herself, and she didn't know if Link staged this. Everyone watched in shock as Ganondorf was about to strike Saria, but just before he swiped his sword at Saira , he fell to the ground in pain. Saria and everyone looked up to see Link with his bow light arrows aimed at Ganondorf's head.  
  
Ganondorf turned his head toward Link, and sneered, "Darn you boy!"  
  
Link just looked down at him coldly and said, "This is between you and me Ganon. Now get up here and leave Saria and the rest of my friends alone!"  
  
Ganondorf spat at Saria and said, "Fine fairy boy. When I'm finished with you I'll finish playing with your toys for you."  
  
He laughed for a second, but was cut short by another light arrow to the side, and Link shouting, "Don't count on it. Now get up here before I shoot you again!"  
  
Ganondorf grit his teeth at Link and flew up to him.  
  
Link then looked up at him then asked, "Are you read?"  
  
Ganondorf smiled and brought up his fire wall and called out his Iron Knuckles, which threw Link off guard. He didn't plan on fighting anyone but Ganondorf, especially not four Iron Knuckles.  
  
Ganondorf then explained, "Once you defeat my guards, you can fight me. After all, why should I waist my time if you can't take down my guards?"  
  
He then stood and waited for Link to finish with his guards. When everyone saw this, they flew up to the fire wall, Darunia carried Malon, so they could watch and cheer on their friend. Link smiled at everyone, and then he struck the Iron Knuckles all at once to awaken them. When the Iron Knuckles awoke, they charged Link instantly. Link was able to dodge their attacks, and quickly counter. Though Link was moving quicker than the Iron Knuckles, he was very agitated at the fact that he just wasn't as agile as usual. But, he pressed on and quickly dispersed all of them fighting armors.  
  
Ganondorf then summoned the Armos. Link hated the Armos because they were just such a nuisance with the exploding and jumping around, so, to quickly end this part of Ganondorf's game, Link quickly threw bombs at them and ran.  
  
"Why is Link running?" , Malon asked, "They're just statues."  
  
"Just wait, you'll see.", Naboroo said  
  
Malon just watched, and soon, the bombs blew up. As soon as that happened, the Armos jumped around like mad, and flashing red. Malon's heart was beating like crazy when she saw this, she wasn't expecting statues to jump around.  
  
Malon then said, "Those must be the Armos Link told me about..."  
  
"That's right.", Ruto assured her.  
  
Link kept jumping, back flipping, and ducking through the Staflos until, unfortunately, a Staflos he jumped on blew up, throwing into another explosion. This continued about five more times, then Link caught himself, and quickly pushed off one Staflos just before it blew up. Once safe, Link caught his breath, and watched the rest of the Armos explode. Ganon then smiled because he knew Link was getting tired, and called a swarm of fire knees. The fire kees flew much faster than Link was used to, and Link could hit only a few with his arrows and sword. All of the sudden, they started flying in circles, and the seemed to be multiplying quickly. Soon, none of Link's friends couldn't see him, and all Link could see were strips of black, orange, and yellow. Link then got and idea, and shot some of the bats with ice arrows. It was working well, until some kees landed on the frozen kees, lost their flame, but melted the ice on the other kees. Then the kees continued their odd flight around the fire wall. Now it was pitch black, and Link couldn't see a thing. Link was a little worried now, and was wondering what the knees wee going to do. Finally, one kees flew away from the rest, and bit Link. Link yelled, brushed it off, and tried to cut it, but he couldn't even see it, so he missed. Then , one bye one, more kees kept doing then same thing. Link got sick of this, and tried to think of a way to quickly kill all of those knees. Suddenly, Link got and idea. He pulled out his Fairy bow, and pulled out a few Light Arrows, and shot them one by one at the walls. As Link had hoped, the arrows killed a large portion of the kees. Link then quickly fired more arrows until all of the pesky little bats were to be seen.  
  
"Thanks for being so predictable Link. Now you don't have anymore of those pesky Light Arrows, and you can't get any more now! Bwahahahaha!", Ganon said with smile as Link suddenly realized he was tricked, and he had used the rest of his Light Arrows.  
  
Link was worried, but he didn't lose hope.  
  
Ganon then said, "Now fight an unbeatable army!"  
  
Ganon then summoned and army of Stalk Kids.  
  
"This is his unbeatable army?", Saria thought out loud, "Something must be up."  
  
Impa kept looking, and said, "Well, we'll soon find out...."  
  
Link slashed, and stabbed through every Stalk Kid quickly and their bones flew every were.  
  
Link then looked at Ganondorf and said, "Your army has be thrown to the ground just as you'll be!"  
  
Ganondorf only smiled back and said, "Turn around boy."  
  
Link looked at the bones he cut, and should in shock when he saw them start to reassemble themselves.  
  
"How's this possible?! I've destroyed a few Stalk Kids myself, and they have never come back!", Malon exclaimed.  
  
"Ganondorf had this planned all along, he'd keep Link from hurting him with the Light Arrows, and the use his magic to keep bringing back these Stalk Kids!", Naboroo said, nowworried about how Link would finish this.  
  
Darunia only smiled and said, "Don't worry, my brother will find some way out of this, he always does."  
  
Zelda smiled and said, "You're right Darunia. We shouldn't lose faith in Link."  
  
After that, Daurinia started cheering for Link, and everyone else joined him. Link kept fighting harder and harder, but the Stalk Kids kept coming back, and it looked like they were multiplying. Although Link's strength was renewed when he heard his friends cheer for him, he knew he couldn't defeat these Stalk Kids like this. Link continued to fight, and destroyed the Stalk Kids in many ways, but they just wouldn't stay down. Suddenly, in the middle of a jump attack, Link felt something poking him in his back.  
  
Link stopped and pulled it out while saying, "What in Din's name could this...."  
  
Link stared at something and everyone, even the Stalk Kids, were curious as to what.   
  
Saria then asked, "What is it Link?"  
  
Link looked up and said, "My Bunny Hood...."  
  
To be continued..... 


	5. The Many Masks Of Link

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Ok, I don't own the characters in this stroy.  
  
I'm just the writer of this fan fic.  
  
Please enjoy ^_^  
  
P.s. Sorry for the late add on  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hello everyone. Just to start things off, I don't own the character in this story  
  
I just write the fan fics.   
  
I hope you're enjoying them ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: The Many Masks Of Link  
  
When Ganondorf heard what Link said, he burst out laughing and said, "You brought your Bunny Hood?! Ha ha ha ha ha! What are you going to do, snuggle my army to oblivion!? Bwahahahahah!"  
  
Link stared at his Bunny Hood and noticed it looked different. When he sold a Bunny Hood, it was plastic, but this one was furry, and felt real. Then it hit Link, it's the same mask from Termina! In fact, the reason he could maneuver so well, was he had gather his things from Termina before he when to the Temple of Time and he forgot that he brought with him when he made it to the future. Link thanked the goddesses for letting him forget about his things before Ganon gained control over him. Link then was struck with a plan, he smiled and stood still.  
  
"So, you give up, or has the fact that you have no way of escape driven you mad?", Ganondorf asked mockingly.  
  
Everyone wondered what Link was going to do, and hoped it would work.  
  
  
  
"I have a way out!", Link said, as he then threw a bomb at Ganondorf, and everyone including the Stalk Kids turned to see this.  
  
While the heads were turned, Link quickly put on his Captain's Hat and hoped that his plan would work. When the smoke cleared, Ganon was looking for Link, but he couldn't find him, neither could any of Link's friends.   
  
While everyone was looking for Link, he tried to sneak up on Ganondorf until the Stalchildren saluted Link and one of them said something Link didn't expect to hear, "Captain Keeta, Sir. We are happy to see you've returned from your journey. If you don't mind me asking, were are the other men, Sir?"  
  
Link was amazed to find out that Captain Keeta had journeyed from Hyrule, and filled with words of the great captain, he replied, "I am happy to be back solider, and I have dismissed the others. You all have fought well, and until I call on you again, you all are dismissed."  
  
The Stalchildren all looked at Link, and simultaneously said, "Sir, yes sir!", and fell to pieces, with their bones burning away in purple fire afterwards.  
  
Everyone was amazed at what had happened, and Ganondorf could barely believe it. He tried to summon the Stalchildren again, but they wouldn't come.  
  
Link laughed at his efforts, took off his mask and said, "It won't work. I dismissed them. Until I call them on duty again, you have lost your army."  
  
Ganondorf got very upset, but he just summoned some Redeads and said, "You may have gotten lucky boy, but you cannot stop the stare of the Redead!"  
  
Link only smiled, and put the Captain's Hat on again, and to everyone's amazement, the Redead started dancing, and very well at that. Link's friends could barely contain there laughter, and Darunia didn't even try. The embarrassment Ganadorf was feeling was rather unbelievable, after all, to see your army fall prey to a simple mask would nearly drive anyone up the wall.  
  
Link then quickly disposed of the Redead and waited for the rest of Ganondorf's guards.  
  
Ganondorf hated being mocked, so he called his last and fastest guards, two Lizalfos. Link just took off his Captin's Hat, and put on his stone mask. As soon as Link did that, he vanished, causing everyone to look around in confusion. Ganondorf felt like killing someone then and there, and just before he shot his guards with a couple of magic beam so Link would reveal himself, Link cut one of the Lizalfos while his back was turned. That , of coarse resulted in the two killing each other.   
  
Link's friend were cheering him on as Link reveled himself, took a bow, and prepared for his final fight.   
  
Ganondorf looked at Link and just before he charged at him, Link jumped and threw the Master Sword, Giant's Knife, gilded sword, and his Great Fairy Sword at opposite ends of the fire wall.  
  
Link then said, "I don't need those to defeat you Ganon!"  
  
Ganon, now very insulted, quickly charged at Link with his sword, and tried to stab him, but since Link got rid of the weight of his swords, he was able to move much better than before, so Ganon didn't even scratch Link.  
  
Link jumped back, kicked Ganondorf and said, "You will feel the force of every race you have harmed! First Hylian and Kokiri!"  
  
Link then donned his Rabbit Hood and showed Ganondorf what he was made of. Link punched and kicked Ganondorf so fast that he couldn't catch his breath. When he finally got the chance, he started swiping and stabbing at Link with his sword, Link just jumped over the blows. Link's friend cheered him on as he continues to retaliate against Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf kicked Link back and said, "Foolish boy. you know I have hurt many of every race. Don't tell me you're going to fight for all of them?"  
  
Link took off his Bunny Hood, and said, "Yes, as a matter a fact, I do!" And with that, Link took out his Goron mask.  
  
Ganon laughed and said, "What's that supposed to do? Give you the strength of a Goron?"  
  
"Something like that.", Link smiled and said  
  
Then Link put the mask on and went through his transformation. Everyone, except Ganon, was worried about Link as he transformed, in fact, Ganon was hoping Link would die in the process. Zelda could barely take the sounds of Link's bones popping, but she tried to stay strong. Then, Link glen a little as the teransformation came to an end, and faded when Link was fully Goron.  
  
Darunia smiled as Link looked at him and said, "Now we are true brothers."  
  
Ganondorf took the this time to try and stab Link in the back, but Link heard him trying to sneak up on him, so he stepped out of the way just in time. Ganondorf dropped his sword as he ran pass Link and punched him in the face. Link stumbled back a bit, slowly trying to regain his bearings, but Ganondorf punched him again. Link got tired of getting hit, so when Ganondorf tried to kick him, he quickly put his hands on his side, grabbed Ganon's leg, and threw him into the fire wall. Link was slow, but when he got the upper hand, he was a pretty tough adversary. He gave Ganondorf a few Goron punches, and threw him around like a rag doll.  
  
When Ganondorf finally had enough time to think, he flew to the air and said, "You have some nice moves boy, but you're speed is your weakness. And you're too heavy to jump up here, so I think I'll destroy you with my magic!"  
  
Link was a little worried at those how true those words seemed to be, but then he remembered how quickly Gorons can move.  
  
He then smiled and said, "Just try it Ganon! I promise you, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll respect the name and the race of Goron!"  
  
Link then curled up, and rolled around the castle. Ganon laughed at Link's seemingly meager attempts to escape, and fired his beams at him. And after missing a great deal of shots, he fired in front of Link to hit him. The blast was too far to hit Link, but too close for him to stop before he ran into the hole it made.  
  
Link stopped rolling after he fell into the hole, and got hit by Ganondorf's beams. After a few hits, Link quickly scrambled out of the hole tried to start rolling again, but he had stopped for too long, unfortunately and Ganondorf could now keep him from going too far.  
  
Ganondorf laughed at Link and ask, "So, am I supposed to respect Gornos now? Hahahahahaha!"  
  
Link used Ganondorf's gloating as time to start rolling again, and by the time he had noticed Link moving, it was too late, for some reason Link was moving faster, and his back was turning red.  
  
"Be careful brother, you can get hurt if you go too fast. Trust me, I know!", Daruia warned in concerned for his brother.  
  
Link yelled back, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Ganondorf quickly got an approximate estimated Link's speed, and shot another magic beam that would have hit Link, if the spikes didn't pop out of Link's back.  
  
When that happened, everyone was stumped, especially Darinia, who then said, "That never happened to me.... Brother, you are full of tricks! Ha ha ha."  
  
Link rolled closer to the wall, and eventually rolled on it. As Link planned, his spikes held his on the wall, and when he got close to Ganon, he bounced of and cut Ganon with some of his spikes.  
  
Ganon looked at Link and said, "Impresive, but I can still move faster than you now that you've stopped rolling. And even if you tried to start again, I'll kill you before you get too far!"  
  
Link just stood up, smiled, took off his mask and said, "You're right Ganon. I need to be agile while I fight you."  
  
Took mock Ganon, Link took out his Deku mask, and put it on. After Link turned into a Deku, all of the girls complimented his new look with a loving "aaaawwww" at how cute Link was, Saira especially.  
  
Ganondorf on the other hand could barely contain his laughter as he said, "What are you going to do plant flowers on me?"  
  
Then, everyone watched in curiosity as Link ignored Ganon's boast and blew a seemingly harmless bubble. Link knew that his bubble wouldn't do much damage unless he made it big. Ganondorf, still crippling with laughter at the pathetic looking scrub in front of him, just laughed at the bubble, but everyone was watching it closely, because they where quite curious as to what new tricks Link had obtained. Ganondorf's laughter immediately stopped wafter Link finally released the bubble and it hit him in the chest. The explosion from the bubble made him lose his concentration on floating, so he fell to the ground. Link took this time to twirl around Ganon to slap him with his hat. The hits really didn't hurt Ganondorf, but they did annoy him…greatly. He tried to use a burning spell on Link, but Link's Deku body was a bit too fast for Ganondorf's aim. Link dodged through Ganon's attacks, but Ganondorf eventually trapped Link, and kicked him to the fire wall. Link tried to get off the wall, but Ganondorf held him firmly on the wall, assuring that Link couldn't get off. Before his fragile wooden body burned up, Link took off his mask and kicked Ganondorf off back.  
  
"You were foolish to use that weak body. You should have stayed in that Goron body, at least you had strenth.", Ganondorf laughed.  
  
Link stood up, caught his breath and replied, "It takes a balance of strength, speed, and control to win a battle. Strength alone is just pointless."  
  
"True as that maybe, your masks only increase one of what you need. So by your own logic, you cannot defeat me.", Ganon replied  
  
Link then put up his Deku mask and said, "Wait until you see my masks before you say anything Ganon." He reached in his inventory and pulled out a Milku's mask. "I was hoping to save this for our wedding night.", he jokingly flirted.  
  
He then winked at Ruto and put on his Zora mask. When the transformation ended and Ruto saw Link as a Zora, she could have jumped to the moon and back. She alway thought Link was very handsome, even for a human, but as a Zora, she though he was just drop dead gorgeous. She could barely contain herself as she cheered for Link, and the other girls could have strangled Link for flirting like that with her, ESPECIALLY infront of them, as if they didn't matter to him anymore. When Link saw how seriously Ruto and the others took his joke, he wished he'd just kept his mouth shut while foolishly forgetting he was in the middle of a battle. While Navi and Darunia, on the other hand, were just laughing at everyone's mixed emotions.   
  
Ganondorf took Link's embarrassment as an opportunity to attack. And before Link turned back towards him, he had already shot his beams at Link. Link quickly shield himself with his fins, but he had gotten hit by a few blasts that when around them. When Ganondorf finally stopped shooting, Link told Navi to lock on him so he could get a decent shot. Navi locked on him, as requested, and turned yellow to signal Link. When Link saw the signal he then shot his fins out at Ganondorf, hoping to surprise the evil king. Unfortunately, Ganondorf was a bit too crafty and quickly dodged Link's fins when they came in front and behind him. Link knew he wouldn't have another chance to use is fins, so her jumped over them so they would keep spinning around the "arena".  
  
Ganondorf grabbed Link's leg while he was in the air, and slammed him into the ground. He then grabbed Link's arms, put him foot on the spine of Link's back, and pulled Link's arms hard and he pressed his foot harder in link's back. Everyone was concerned and wondering how Link was going to get free. Just then, Link's fins came back aimed strait from Ganondorf's back. Then, just before Link's fins hit him, Ganondorf let go of Link and jumped strait up, out of the way of the fins. Link's fins returned to him, and just after they did, Ganondorf slammed his foot back down on Link's back and continued to pull his arms. Everyone was getting worried, and Ruto was getting very angry, and was looking like she was ready to fight Ganondorf herself. Zelda tried to calm her down, but Ruto was a bit too stubborn at that moment. Darunia, as usual, just waited, because he knew Link would find some way out, so he just cheered Link on.  
  
"Let....me...go! Or I promise....you'll regret it!", Link warned.  
  
Ganondorf just laughed and said, "Do your worst fairy boy."  
  
"Heh-heh....ok...I warned you.", Link said with a devilish grin.  
  
Link then concentrated and used the last of his magic to electrocute Ganondorf. While undergoing this new ,and quite unpleasant, sensation, Ganondorf yelled in surprise and agony, while he let go of Link. Link quickly rolled forward and hopped to his feet ready to fight. Ganondorf was unfamiliar with Link's pecular fighting stance, so he got made sure he was ready to defend for anything Link would throw at him. Everyone was relieved to see Link's escape, and Ruto was amazed that Link knew the Zora's martial art stands. As usual, Link waited for Ganondorf to make the first move, but now Ganondorf was waiting for Link to show his new moves.  
  
Finally, he got tired of waiting, and he charged at Link. Link did a kick back flip, kicking Ganondorf in the process, and quickly pulled out his bottle of blue potion, and drank it. After seeing this, Ganondorf knew he had to be careful. Link would have been tough enough with just his energy replenished, but thanx to that blue potion his magic was also replenished as well. He then shot more multiple magic blasts at Link, but Link just quickly shot his fins at Ganondorf once more and dodged the blasts. Ganondorf dodged Link's fins, but Link quickly attacked him while he was distracted. Link punched and kicked Ganondorf making sure evil king couldn't retaliate.  
  
Ganondorf was so angry he couldn't even see straight, all he could think about was killing Link.  
  
Link then grabbed him from the back, held on tightly, and electrocuted him in an attempt to knock him unconscious. Just then, Ganondorf realized he had to fight fire with fire, so he faked as if he passed out.  
  
"Maybe we don't have to use the emergency plan after all.", Link said to Navi as he let go of Ganondorf.  
  
Navi smiled and said, "Good, I would have hated to do that to everyone."  
  
Just then, as he hit the ground, Ganon jumped into the air and said to Link, "You fought well boy, but I've realized something. You fought with another race's power, not your own. There's no way you can defeat me with just those three masks and your true form. You had fought like a coward, now face me like a man boy!"  
  
Ganondorf then transformed into Ganon. Now Link was a little worried, he had hoped that Ganondorf wouldn't feel this desperate, but unfortunately for Link, the Gerudo king didn't want to take any chances with Link's masks and craftiness.  
  
Ganon swiped and stabbed at Link, trying to kill him quickly, but he quickly took off his mask and dodged Ganon's assault. Link shot his Hook Shot and Long Shot at Ganon's castle, was pulled towards the castle's, and let go just before he reached the castle's walls so that the Hook and Long shot would stay on the castle wall. Ganon then came running towards Link. Seeing this, Link pulled the Megaton Hammer out. Just as Ganon reached Link, he rolled between Ganon's legs, but to his surprise, Ganon's tail was gone!  
  
Ganon kicked Link, as he steped back, laughed, and said, "You foolish boy, did you think I would keep such a weakness? I knew you'd go after my tail, so I made sure to ride myself of it!"  
  
Link was worried, but he had an idea, so he rolled back up, and said, "Well, maybe you don't have a tail anymore, but I can still remember a weakness of yours!"  
  
And with that, Link threw the Megaton Hammer at Ganon's head. Ganon yelled in agony when the hammer hit his head, and fell to his knees. Link then quickly ran on his oversized back, grabbed the Hook and Long Shot, and managed to wrap them around Ganon's arms before he got up. When Ganon's pain subsided, he tried to move, but he couldn't move his arms. Link laughed and mocked Ganon trying trick him into breaking free. And after struggling for a few minutes, Ganon managed to pull the Long and Hook Shot free, but the castle fell down on him because he unknowingly pulled down two main supports to the outer walls of his castle. Link laughed at Ganon's mistake, and everyone else was very surprised at how it worked. As Link had planned, a large portion of the castle walls fell on Ganon, bringing the whole castle down on him, and would hopefully kill him. Link was relieved for the moment, and he waited for the fire wall to diminish then dissapate. Just as Link dropped his defense, Ganon jumped out and ran towards him. Link turned around, but this time he didn't have anything to defend himself with. Just as Ganon lifted the swords, everyone turned their heads, then they heard a loud yell of pain. Everyone turned their heads to see Link had was holding new Light Arrows that he obviously used on Ganon. Link was sweating beads, but was very happy he brought those new arrows from Termina. Ganon had never hurt this must from a Light Arrow, and Link was hoping that shot would stall Ganon until the fire wall fell since his previouse plan failed miserably. Then, to Link joy, his sword finally absorbed the fire wall. The sages were just about to seal Ganon, but just before they did, Ganon's pain subsided, and he noticed the fire wall was gone, and saw the sage channeling there powers. Seeing this, she quickly came up with a plan and purposely fell to his knees. Thinking Ganon passed out, Link Relaxed and waited for the Sages to Seal his nightmare away forever this time. But as the seven sages were just about ready to seal Ganaon away, he grew his tail back, wrapped it around Link and threw him to the ground. He then got up and charged at Saria. Link tried to aim another arrow at Ganon's head, but he couldn't get the clearance shot he needed.  
  
"Saria run!", he shouted to his friend, but when she opened her eyes and saw Ganon standing right in front of her with his sword held high, she was frozen in fear.  
  
She yelled for Link, and Ganon laughed, looked down at her, and said, "Not even Link can help you now!"  
  
Ganon then swung his sword, cutting deep into Saira, which sent her flying off the floating arena.  
  
Saria screamed a blood curdling scream for Link's help as the thrust from Ganon's blow pushed her back.   
  
Everyone gasped as Saria fell limp, and her scream when horse as she fell further from them and closer to the fiery lava pit below.  
  
All through this, Link looked in horror and yelled, "SAIRA!"   
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Link's Masked Farwell

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Ok, I don't own Nintendo's characters in this story.  
  
I'm just the writer of this fan fic.  
  
Please enjoy ^_^  
  
P.s. Sorry once more for the late add on  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Link's Masked Farwell  
  
Ganon laughed as his blow sent Saria flying off the edge of the floating isle. Malon started to run after her, but Darunia held her arm and wouldn't let go. Link ran as fast as he could to the edge of the isle, grabbing the gilded sword on the way, and jumped off. Ganon laughed at Link's seemingly futile attempt then turned his attention towards Zelda. Everyone got ready to fight Ganon, but they were a little distracted by what happened to Saira. So, when the battle started, Ganon had the upper hand, and was taking every cheep shot he could.  
  
Meanwhile, Link was falling faster and faster, and finally caught up with Saria. Link then grabbed her and asked, "Saria, can you hear me?"  
  
Saria opened her eyes and weakly said, "Link....don't worry about me.....save...the others...", she then passed out.  
  
Link shed a tear, and returned to the floating island with Faroe's Wind.  
  
When Link returned, he saw that the only people Ganon hadn't knocked unconscious were Zelda and Naboroo, and he was about to kill Zelda. Ganon turned around when he heard someone running behind him, and fell to his knees in pain when he felt Link cut his tail.  
  
Link then rushed back to Saira, and brought her to Zelda and asked, "Can you help her?"  
  
Zelda shook off her amazement of Link's return, and said, "I think so. Set her down and I'll see if I can help."   
  
Link then set Saria down and kissed her forehead. Zelda then held Saria thinking Link chose her, until Link kissed her for head as well, and thanked her. Zelda kissed Link back and they both blushed.  
  
Zelda then said, "I guess I should help everyone else"  
  
Ganon was about to get up, but Link hit him with another Light Arrow.  
  
Link then walked to Naboroo, who quickly kissed him, smiled, and said, "Be careful hero. I still have to repay you for your kindness you showed me those seven years ago."  
  
She then winked, making Link blushed. Zelda then held everyone else, and Link gave all, except Darunia, a kiss and hugged his brother, which he was wondering if it was a good idea while he was being squeezed out of what felt like, half his life.  
  
Link then said to everyone, "This may sound strange, but when I tell you, open the gate to the Sacred Realm."  
  
The Sages nodded, not sure was Link meant, and Link ran back to Ganon and prepared to fight him. Ganon got up as soon as he could, and tried to stomp Link, but Link rolled out of the way and stabbed Ganon's tail again.  
  
To Link's surprise, Ganon laughed at Link and said, "You are so eager to fight me, that you forgot you don't have the Master Sword. You may have had a bit more energy for that first cut, but you can't hurt me with such a weak sword."  
  
Ganon then wrapped his tail around Link and started squeezing him with it. Just when it seemed Link couldn't take any more, Impa stabbed Ganon in the tail with the Master Sword. Ganon dropped Link and swiped his sword at the Shekia, but she ducked the blow. Impa then quickly gave Link the Master sword, and Link quickly shot Ganon with a Light Arrow to give Impa so time to escape. When Impa was safe, Link slashed violently at Ganon's tail making him yell in pain. Ganon tried to turn around to swipe Link with his sword, but Link quickly rolled under his horse-like-legs and slashed his tail every time. Eventually Ganon fell to the ground, and everyone thought he was finished until he grabbed Link. Though he was weakened, Ganon had a good grip on Link.  
  
Ganon looked at the sages and said. "Send me to the Sacred Realm again if you want, but you'll lose your hero too!"  
  
Everyone was startled and didn't know what to do. Link told the sages to open the Sacred Realm, but they didn't listen, they just didn't want to lose Link if there was a better way. Ganon then stole one of Link's fairies and healed himself. While Ganon was healing, Link managed to stab him in the hand with the Master Sword. Ganon dropped Link, and quickly picked up his swords and prepared to fight Link again.  
  
Navi flew out of Link's hat and asked him, "Do you think you can still fight?"  
  
Link groaned a bit then answered, "Barely. I don't want to use our last resort, so I'll see how well I can do for now."  
  
Navi nodded, then asked, "Hey Link, how did you make your arrows stronger?"  
  
Link smiled and answered, "Well, in a place called Termina, I found some new arrows, and they seem to be stronger than my old ones and a bit easier on my magic."  
  
"Then let's try a few on Ganon and see what they do.", Navi suggested.  
  
Since Link was in a bit of a pinch, he figured why not, and with that, he shot a Fire arrow at Ganon's feet. Ganon jumped back at the feel of fire burning his feet, and Link quickly shot an Ice Arrow at Ganon's foot just as he landed, freezing his foot to the ground.  
  
Link then smiled as the ice grew higher on Ganon's leg, and said, "Thanks for the idea Navi. You're a great help partner."  
  
Navi blushed light blue, and Link quickly attacked Ganon before he could break free. Ganon took a lot of stabs and cuts before he was finally able to break free, and by that time, he was as badly injured as Link. As soon as he was free, he slashed Link's chest, and sent him flying to his back.  
  
Ganon then walked up to Link and said, "You fool, you know the Triforce of Power is on my hand. And you also know that makes my power limitless. Why don't you just give up now, and hand over your Triforce of Courage?"  
  
The Trifoce of Courage then began to glow brightly on Link's hand, as he said, "As powerful as you may be, you are not perfect, you still have your weaknesses. You rely souly on your Triforce to help you cheat death, and increase your strength so only you can be victorious. Well, I was not given the Triforce of Courage for no reason. I'm Hyrue's guardian, and I will even sacrifice my life to make sure your evil never re-surfaces!"  
  
Link then hopped on his feet and got ready to fight again.  
  
Ganon laughed at Link's speech and said, "You hero's are all the same, noble to the end. Not to mention you always have some grand statement that should paralyze me in fear. Yes....noble to the end you are, but the end has come for you, and I will use every bit of my power to make sure that I have rid myself of you once and for all!"  
  
And as he spoke, Ganon then healed himself and quickly attacked Link. As tired as Link was, he was doing pretty well for himself, he only got scrapped by Ganon's sword and even countered with some very slick moves that often caught Ganon by surprise. After more hours of fighting, both Link and Ganon were tired. Link was much more tired than Ganon, and he often felt himself slipping away. Everyone knew Link would die of exhaustion if he continued his fight like this.  
  
Naboroo and Impa devised a plan to help Link, and Malon assisted too. Malon threw her shoe at Ganon's head. Ganon quickly turned around as he felt something hit him, and Naboroo flashed a bright light in his eyes with her swords to blind him. While Ganon was distracted, Impa called Link, and tossed her last blue potion to Him, and wished him luck. Link quickly drank the blue potion, and slashed Ganon's tail before he started to chase Malon. Ganon fell to his knees and turned around furiously shot a drop dead stare Link. Link ran and quickly slashed Ganon before he got up again.  
  
Ganon yelled at Link, "Why won't you just die! You heros linger like a boil! I will kill you, then I'll take care of these pests once and for all!"  
  
Link put his sword up and said, "You dare to compare me, and other heroes to such a thing!? I may not be the greatest person in this world, but I'm no boil! You and those like you are the annoyances to Hyrue. You are a thorn in Hyrue's back side. But I will throw you from your stolen palace, and seal you away in your eternal prison for the rest of your days!"  
  
Ganon laughed at Link and said, "You fool. Even with the Triforce of Courage, you still can't defeat me!"  
  
Link smiled and said, "Well, I did it before. And now, I know more new tricks, and I'll show you my favorite. I'll show you what it's like to fight the deity of heros."  
  
Link took a deep breath, then pulled out the Fierce Deity's Mask and said, "I will destroy you for everyone you have hurt!"  
  
Ganon smiled and said, "What about those who you have hurt? You may have fought against me, but remember, you also fought in my army and caused as much damage as I have. Your hands are as dirty and blood stained as mine. So you can stop with your act of nobility."  
  
Link looked down, and Ruto yelled, "Don't listen to him Link. Remember that Ganon was controlling you."   
  
Ganon glared at Ruto, making her jump back a bit, and continued, "Was I controlling you Link? You were so willing, the spell barely had to enforce your mind to do anything."  
  
Everyone could see Ganon was really getting to Link, and Darunia was confused on what Ganon was talking about.  
  
Link looked up at Ganon and said, "I will make amends to those who I have hurt, and atone for what I have done to my friends."  
  
Ganon laughed at Link and said, "You fool, how do you expect anyone to ever trust you as much as they used to? They may know you were under a spell, but they'll never forget what you have done. They well never truly forgive you."  
  
Everyone except Darunia looked down when Link looked at them. Link was sadden at the fact that Ganon was right, but he was also happy that Darunia thought no less of him.  
  
He then smiled at Darunia, turned his head to Ganon and said, "Then...so be it. I cannot do any more to amend for what have done, than ask their forgiveness, and protect them as I once have. If they do not wish to receive my help any longer...well...then so be it...."  
  
With that, he put his mask on. Everyone was surprised at Link's next transformation. It was slightly different from his regular form. His muscles increased a bit, he was slightly more tanned, his hair turned white, and his eyes glen white, in contras to the war pain on his face. Ganon stepped back from Link's sudden surge in power, though it wasn't too great, he still felt it best to prepare himself. Link felt much more confident about destroying Ganon now, he could even feel the power from Ganon's Triforce being drained, and how powerful Ganon truly was.  
  
He knew he had to work fast, but, before he started, he turned his head to his friends and said, with what sounded like his regular voice and a deeper, more calm voice speaking at the same time, "I'm sorry for those who I have killed and how I tortured you all. I know that after all of this, I should ask nothing of you, but I must ask this. Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Everyone was stunned at Link heart filled words, and Link looking into their eyes and brining back memories of their long friendship that they shared with him.  
  
That look left them un-able you bring any words up, all save Darunia who said, "It is ok brother, we know you are not the one who truly meant to hurt anyone. You're only human, and therefore, not perfect. The same as us, the sages, we are not perfect either and we can ask no more of you than what you can offer." Link was truly moved by this, and the girls felt a little bad for not thinking of anything to say, but Darunia then said, "I believe we all agree in that."  
  
Everyone quickly agreed with Darunia's words and cheered Link on.  
  
Ganon, who was sick and tired of these moments of lovely, sappy feelings, noticed Link didn't have a shield, and figured it would take him too long to dodge and attack with his oversized sword. So, just before Link returned his attention to him, Ganon shot a powerful blast at Link that was about twice his own size. Link saw the blast out of the corner of his eye and he quickly swung his sword at it, as the light seemed to engulf him. Everyone stepped back in fear of Ganon's victory as the light faded, and gasped in awe as Link and Ganon stood there breathing very hard. Ganon couldn't believe Link was able to use that sword so well, and Link smirked and as he said, "Look up." Ganon raised is eye brow and looked up just in time for his attack to fall on him. Link smiled at how much that damaged Ganon, but Ganon wasn't quite as happy.  
  
Link knew he needed his foe to waste more energy, so he figured 'Why not test my durability on him', and with that, Link drew a circle around himself with his sword, and told Ganon, "If you're really so powerful, then you should have no prablem defeting me while standing in this circle."  
  
Ganon glared at Link as if Link had gone mad, but when Link started laughing at Ganon and mocking him, Ganon dashed in front of Link, and started his attack. Much to Link's delight, Ganon wasn't even coming close to hitting him. Ganon would stand and swipe but Link either ducked, jumped, or side stepped Ganon's attack. Ganon was surprised by Link superior speed, but he quickly thought of a plan to make Link take his mask off. He caused the ground Link was standing on to collapse, and as Link lost his balance, Ganon shot seven blast at Link's friends that froze them on impact. Link was very relieved that his friend were ok, but his ray of hope stumbled down when Ganon charged up his black energy ball.  
  
Ganon looked down on Link and said, "You maybe faster, but how can you save all of them without using your Light Arrows?"  
  
And with that, Ganon released his magical energy ball at Malon, Ruto, Zelda, Impa, Naboroo, Saira, and Darunia. Link panicked for a second, then he remembered the special qualities of his sword. Link quickly sent his own magical spheres with a few swipes of his sword, after locking on his targets, and dispelled Ganon's blasts.  
  
Ganon was shocked at Link new attack, and was a bit worried about what Link was going to do to him. Link saw his friends frozen, and both he and Navi knew what had to come next. Link quickly shot one of his spheres at Ganon, paralyzing him on impact, and rushed towards his friends.  
  
Ganon desperately tried to heal himself for a sneak attack on Link, but he couldn't feel anything below his neck.  
  
Meanwhile Link unfroze his friends with Din's Fire. He took off his mask and hugged Malon, Zelda, Naboroo and Impa in his regular form. He hugged Saira as a Scrub and his regular self, Darunia as a Goron, and Ruto stole as kiss while Link was in his Zora form.  
  
Link put up all of his masks, and put his Firce Diety mask on and said, "When I give the signal, open the Sacred Realm for Ganon."  
  
They all nodded, except for Malon, and Link rushed of for a jump slash attack on Ganon. Just before Link cut Ganon, Ganon swiped Link with his tail. Link landed on his back, and looked up to se Ganon looming over him.  
  
"Foolish boy, your feelings and compassion have cost you yet again, and for the LAST TIME!", Ganon said with a smirk while holding his sword overhead.  
  
And with that, Ganon swung his swords at him. Link quickly blocked with his sword, rolled between Ganon's legs, and ran behind him. Ganon stumbled forward a few steps and turned around to see Link in the air, holding his sword over his head just about to slash him. Ganon fell back at this sight, and Link cut deep into his chest. Ganon yelled in agony, as fell to his back. Link started slashing and cutting Ganon's chest and face, making sure Ganon had no time to regain his strength. Link ended his assault with a stab to Ganon's heart, which then Ganon passed out. Link then rolled Ganon on his stomach and tosed off all of his items to his friends then noticed Ganon's strength coming back to him. Link then sighed heavily, stood on Ganon, pulled his arms back, places his feet behind Ganon's neck, and started pulling on him arms while stomping on his spine.  
  
He then yelled, "Open the Sacret Realm NOW!"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, and Naboroo asked, "Link, are you crazy?! You'll be sucked in too!"  
  
Link smiled as he held Ganon in a death grip and said, "I've left my things for you all."  
  
Everyone was shocked to heard this.  
  
Saira was about to say something, but Link cuff her off and continued, "Zelda, I left your ocarina, the Master Sword, and my new Mirror Shield. I think it'll be a nice reminder of me. Impa, I leave you some mushrooms I found in Termina. With your extensive knowledge of medicines and food, I'm sure you'll find a good use for them. Naboroo, I leave you the Silver Gauntlet that I promised to give you those years ago and the Golden gauntlets. I'm sure it'll help you find that treasure you were searching for. Darunia, brother, I leave you my Fairly Ocarina. I left the notes for Saira's Song written on it for you." Ganon started to struggle some more, but Link stomped Ganon's back hard and continued. "Saira, I leave you that picture we took, my bow, arrows, sling shot, Gilded sword, Hyrulian shield and Lens of Truth. You can find many secrets with the Lens of Truth. Ruto, I leave you my picture box and that picture we took together . I think you will take many great pictures with it." Ruto was a bit jealous that Link and Saira had a picture too, but flattered Link still had it, and Saira felt the same way about Ruto and Link's picture. "Malon.....I know I can't replace your ranch, but I left you a map to Termina and my special mark. My mark will allow you to deposit and withdraw rupees from my account. You should also visit Romania Ranch, tell them you know me. I also left you my Bomber's Book, it has a map of Termina. I hope this helps you start over with your own ranch."  
  
Link noticed Ganon was starting to get the upper hand, so he concentrated on taking Ganon's energy. Link's friends couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Link, just let go. We can transport Ganon as soo as you get out of the way.", Zelda said, hopping to reason with Link.  
  
But Link persisted, "No. Ganon would try to break free again. As Hyrue's guardian, it is my duty to keep Ganon from doing just that."  
  
No one want to believe this, they pleaded with Link, but he just wouldn't listen. Link noticed his hand was glowing brighter than usual. He looked at it to see Ganon's Triforce was faintly glowing on his hand. Link then realized he was draining Ganon's Triforce. After finding this new technique out, Link started draining as much of Ganon's power as he could, leaving just enough energy to keep Ganon alive. Link then got a plan to send himself and Ganon to the Sacret Realm, but he couldn't drain any of the Sages' power without holding them. Suddenly, it hit Link. He had their medallions, and he could drain their power through them! He then concentrated hard on gathering the power of the Sages. As Link drain the power required to open the Sacred realm, Zelda, Impa, Naboroo, Saira, Darunia, and Raura started to feel weak.  
  
"Oooh…I feel…so dizzy….", Saira said as she fell to her knees. Zelda fell back, but Impa caught her as she fell down herself.  
  
"What's wrong?!", Malon asked.  
  
"Malon....stop Link...he's taking our power......to open the Sacred Realm…and our strength to…keep...us...from…stopping…h...i..m.", Zelda said as she fell unconscious.  
  
Malon looked at Link and yelled, "Link stop it! Please, we don't want you gone!"  
  
Link just ignored her and continues draining the Sages power.  
  
Saria then weakly said with a horse voice and tears in here eyes as she fell to her knees, "Link....please don't.....I forgive you....Please Link....don't leave us...Don't leave me again..."  
  
Link tried as hard as he could to ignore his bestfriend and finally got enough power to temporarily open the gate to the Sacred Realm. The Sages then passed out, and Ganon then awoke, and sensed what Link was about to do. When he did, He struggled as much as he could, but Link had taken too much of his power.  
  
Link then looked at Malon and said, "I'm sorry Malon. Remember, look on the map on my book. Oh, and you should probably talk to a few people you see."  
  
Malon solemnly Looked at Link and nodded and then said, "Good-bye Link, I....love you."  
  
Link smiled at her and said, "I love you all. Good-bye."  
  
Link the opened the gate to the Sacred Realm and a blinding light shown over Link and Ganon. Malon shielded her eyes while listening to Link's and Ganon's screams fade into the brightness. When the light faded, and when Malon looked to were Link and Ganon were, she saw...nothing....  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. Terminan Travels

  
  
Ok, I don't own Nintendo's characters in this story.  
I'm just the writer of this fan fic.  
Please enjoy  
P.s. Sorry once more for the late add on  
  
Chapter 7: Termanian Travels  
  
Malon cried as the thought of Link being gone forever sunk in.  
  
The Sages finally woke up, and Naboroo asked franticly, "Where's Link and Ganon?!"  
  
Malon looked down and said, "He....he sent himself ....to the Sacred Realm...with Ganon."  
  
Everyone gasped at the sad news, but they all tried to hold their tears back, knowing Link would want them to be strong.  
  
Darunia then asked, "Well Malon, do you need any company on your journey?"  
  
Malon looked at Darunia and said, "Well, Mabe, I mean it may get lonely depending on how far away this Termina place is.  
  
Naboroo smiled and said, "Fine, how about I join you?"  
  
Malon smiled and said, "That would be great, I could use another girl to talk to."  
  
Zelda laughed and said, "Would you mind if Impa and I joined? I mean, it will be a while before the castle's rebuilt, and it get boring by yourself."  
  
Malon laughed and said, "Ok, what about you Ruto and Saria, you want to join?"  
  
Saria and Ruto smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"  
  
So, everyone got packed, and met around 9:00 a.m. the next day outside the entrance of the Kokiri village. Saira handed Malon Link's book, and they followed the map to Termina through the Lost Woods. On the way to Termina, Ruto noticed Saria was wearing Link's shield, had his sword, and wore his bracelet.  
  
"Wow Saira, you look like Link did when he was a boy, with all of that stuff on.", Ruto said.  
  
Saira smiled and said, "Well, Link always said be prepared for anything."  
  
Everyone laughed and continued on their journey. When they made it to the odd portal, they were very skeptical to step in, but they still, they walked through. They took Link's route to jump across the gaps on the ground, and made it to an odd room. It had a smell just as odd as the looks, but they ignored it, and walked up the obvious paths to the exit of this room. When they opened the door, they saw a beautiful town with kids running around, playing, and laughing. The crowd wasn't as big as Hyrule's market, but still, people were going into shops, and building things. They were a bit nervous about the sudden crown, but Malon wanted to see this bank Link was talking about, so she walked up to a purple headed young man and asked him were it was. He smiled, mentioned something about looking like Romanian sisters, and told where it was. Malon smiled, thanked the man, and everyone walked to the bank.  
  
Malon showed the man Link's mark and he replied, "Oh my goodness!! You have my favorite account young lady, I believe it's Link's isn't it?" Malon nervously nodded, and the man said," Well, Mrs. Link, you have 11,237,785 rupees in your account."  
  
Malons eyes nearly popped out of her head as she asked, "Are you serious sir!?"  
  
The man nodded and said, "Oh yes. Link always deposited a vast amount of rupees, and the seven year increase has nearly quadrupled your husband's account."  
  
Malon was a bit shocked at how rich Link was, but then blushed and said, "Oh sir, Link is not my husband. He just gave me his mark to make a withdraw."  
  
The man laughed and said, "I'm sorry miss, it's just normally ladies who take money out other's accounts are married to the account holder, and visa versa."  
  
Malon nodded, and told the man she would be back later. The man nodded, and Malon and her friends left and was wondering were to go.  
  
"My goodness Malon you're as rich as Zelda.", Naboroo said in shock.  
  
Malon and Zelda laughed, and they entered a shop. As soon as they did, a scare crow popped out of the ground and startled everyone.  
  
Impa withdrew her dagger, and the scare crow quickly said, "Hey, wait please! I'm not hear to hurt you, I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance till the next day?"  
  
Darunia smiled, but Ruto quickly said," We really don't have that time mister."  
  
The scare crow smiled and said, "Ok, I'll tell you a secret though. If you play the mysterious song backwards, you'll go backwards too.", and with that, he went back underground.  
  
Malon then asked, "What did he mean about mysterious song?"  
  
Everyone pondered about that, but then someone about 14 years old said, "He means the Song of Time."  
  
Hearing this caused the group to turn around and Zelda asked," How did you know about that song?!"  
  
He smiled and said, "My friend Link, savior of Termina, told me and the other Bomber boys about it."  
  
Zelda then asked, "Have you used it?"  
  
The boy replied, "Nope, Link said it requires a special instrument, so I never even tried."  
  
Zelda nodded, and Naboroo asked, "What do you mean by savoir of Termina?"  
  
The boy laughed and said, "Were have you been? Link stopped an evil mask from bringing the moon down on Termina."  
  
Naboroo looked a bit dumbfound at that story, but she shrugged it off. The boy then rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
Zelda took out her ocarina and said, "How about we give it a try?"  
  
Malon agreed, since her map may be out dated, and she need something to take her mind off Link, as did the others.  
  
So it was agreed, but Zelda said, rather embarrassed, "Well, the thing is, I don't exactly think I could play the whole song backwards."  
  
Everyone was stumped on what to do, and then Saria took Link's book from Malon and said, "Here it is. I remember Link telling me about these songs, and here are the pages that they are in."  
  
Saria showed Zelda, and she played the song. Just as she finished, she heard a mysterious voice asking, "How far do you want too go?"  
  
Zelda then said, "Uhhh…Seven years...". As soon as she said that, everyone started to fall, with clocks spinning around them, and counting down.  
  
Then, the flashed a bright light, and they disappeared, yelling, very scared of what was going on. When the light sub sided, They found themselves opening the very same door the used to get into Clock Town again.  
  
Zelda said, "That was...Ah! My voice! My.. I'm shorter...what's going on?!"  
  
Ruto laughed, then she realized she was her chubby young self again.  
  
"Hey! this isn't funny!", Ruto hissed as Zelda laughed at her.  
  
Malon rubbed her head and complained, "This is very strange. I though we would stay the same age if we went back in time, not get younger."  
  
Impa, Naboroo, and Darunia laughed at everyone.  
  
Saria just laughed and said, "Well it doesn't matter to me, I never change."  
  
Malon, Ruto and Zelda sighed and tried to get their bearings on their younger bodies once again.  
  
Just as they thought things couldn't get weirder, a young lady grabbed Saria, hugged her tightly and said, "Oh thank you Link! You help Kafel and I get married. We love you so much from that! If there's anything we can do for you just ask!"  
  
Everyone was so shocked at this, they didn't know what to do. Saria was trying to tell the lady who se was, but the lady was hugging her so tightly, she couldn't breath or say a word.  
  
Just then, a purple haired boy ran up to the lady and said, "Ummm….Anju, I don't think that's Link..."  
  
Anju stopped hugging Saria, looked at her face and said, "Oh my! I'm so sorry, you look like a young boy I know."  
  
Saira looked up at the lady and said, "Ok, but could you please put me down!"  
  
Anju blushed, and set Saria down.  
  
"Have we met before?", Malon asked as she looked at the purple haired boy.  
  
He laughed at Malon and said, "Of coarse we've met Romania. Stop joking."  
  
Malon looked at the boy confused and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not her. My name is Malon."  
  
The boy looked closely at and said, "Malon?! Romania, you come up with the funnies names."  
  
Naboroo then said, "Didn't you hear her, she said that's not her name!"  
  
The boy looked at her and said, "What is a pirate doing here!?"  
  
Ruto laughed to herself as Naboroo asked, feeling very insulted, "Pirate!? I am no such thing. I like to think of myself as a lady who takes what she wants, when she feels the need to."  
  
The boy nervously laughed, and Anju laughed at him.  
  
Anju then said, "Where are our manors? My name is Anju. I'm sorry for hugging you like that...Umm.."  
  
Saria then introduced herself, "I'm Saria. It's ok."  
  
Anju smiled and said, "So you're Saria? Link has told us a lot about you. It's amazing ho you two look the same in those cloths. In fact, he was wearing that same sword and shield when we last saw him yesterday. But he said something about returning home, so I think he'd long gone by now. Please don't get me wrong, I mistook your hair for Link's hat. I guess I was hoping I could thank him again."  
  
Saria laughed and said, "It's alright. I understand Link leaves a lasting impression on people."  
  
Anju then replied, "Yes, that's true. Oh, this handsome devil is my husband Kafel.", she pointed to he boy as she said that.  
  
Naboroo asked, "That boy is your husband!?"  
  
Kafel laughed and said, "Actually, I'm the same age as her, but I was turned into a child by a boy wearing a evil mask."  
  
Naboroo nodded and said, "Well, I'm Naboroo, please to meet you."  
  
Ruto, Zelda, Impa, and Darunia also introduced themselves.  
  
After everyone met, Malon asked, "Do you know were I can find Romani Ranch?"  
  
Anju nodded and said, "Yes, it's through the south exit. head strait then turn right towards what looks like a wooden arch. Go in that are, and head strait and you're there."  
  
Malon thanked Anju, and she and everyone else headed towards the ranch.  
  
When they got to the gate, the guard said, " I'm sorry girls, but I can't let you pass without any weapns."  
  
Impa then looked at the man and said, "I will be escorting them. Is there a problem?"  
  
The guard felt weak in the knees and said, "No miss, just be careful you all."  
  
Impa nodded and everyone left the town. When they left the town, they were awe struck by the beautiful landscape of Termina. They followed Anju's directions, but a Klepto tried to steal something form them. After a few Goron punches, and Naboroo's swipes, Kelpto gave up, and they earned 200 rupees, which they split between Daarunia and Naboroo. They entered Milk Road and over hear someone shouting. The voices sounded familiar to Malon, but she thought she'd ignore it. When they entered Romania Ranch, Malon felt right at home oddly. She smiled and hummed her song as she walked through the ranch.  
  
Suddenly a girl who looked like Malon's older self, grabbed her and said, "Romania, you can play with your friends later. Didn't I tell you to feed the cow? Hurry up girl or they won't give milk today!"  
  
As you can guess, Malon was a bit startled, and when tried to tell her who she was, a girl who looked exactly like Malon walked up and said, "Hey sis, where's the he-....Who is that!?"  
  
When Malon saw the little girl, she could understand the mix up between the two.  
  
The girl smiled and said, "My name is Romania, what's yours?"  
  
"M-Malon, my name is Malon."  
  
Romania looked over at the sages, who were a bit confused, and said, "You look like Grasshopper!"  
  
Malon looked back and said, "Grasshopper?!"  
  
Before Romania had a chance to explain, her sis said, "Cows, hungry, NOW!"  
  
Romania quickly ran to the barn.  
  
The girl looked at Malon and said, "I'm sorry, but it's before our usual working hours, so if you came back at seven, it would be much more convenient."  
  
Malon nodded and said, "Ok, but before I go, Link told me you could help me restart my Ranch. You see, a terrible storm hit it, and I was only left with my father and his helper."  
  
The girl looked at Malon and asked, "Link?! Oh, anything for him, he opened Milk Road, and protected the milk for me when I went riding to town. But I just can't give you the cows and horses unfortunately. You see, I have a special breed of cows and they haven't bred yet."  
  
Malon looked down with a face full of despair.  
  
The girl looked and Malon and said, "Hey, I have an idea. Since I need some extra help, and you're experienced on a Ranch, you can work for what you need."  
  
Malon looked up at her enthusiastically and said, "Sure, anything you need done, I can do it!"  
  
The girl smiled at Malon's enthusiasm and said, "You can feed the Cucoos while Romania is feeding the cows. Then you can follow me, and I'll show you how, and which cows to milk for the next three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks, isn't that a bit long?", Saira asked.  
  
Malon looked at her and said, "It's ok, you all just have to find something to do for that time."  
  
Saria smiled at Malon and said, "Ok, but I would like Link's book please. I may want to explore the Deku kingdom Link told me about."  
  
Malon smiled, gave Saria the book and everyone said their good-byes.  
  
Later in Clock Town  
  
Saria was playing the target game, while Zelda was exploring Clock Town with Impa. Darunia was talking to a Goron in the Stock Pot Inn, Naboroo practice her swordsmanship, and Ruto spent some of her time sulking around the Milk Bar.  
  
"You wanna buy a drink little girl?"  
  
Ruto was about to snap back at the man, but she remembered she was a little girl now.  
  
"sigh Yes please.", Ruto replied.  
  
The man looked Ruto over, and poured her a glass.  
  
"You ok little Zora? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were heart broken.", The man asked concerned.  
  
Ruto just sighed and drank her milk. The door then opened, and a short-tubby Zora walked in and sat next to Ruto.  
  
He stared at her for a while, and finnaly asked, "Are the fins damp lately?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine.", Rutu replied.  
  
"Do you live around here young one?", he asked  
  
Ruto looked at him and said, "No sir, I'm just visiting."  
  
He smiled and said, "You look just like the lead singer of the band I manage. She has been depressed lately, though and I'm not sure why."  
  
Ruto asked, wanting to get her mind off Link, "Can you take me to see this band?"  
  
The man nodded and started walking out.  
  
"Wait, I have to pay for my milk.", Ruto requested.  
  
The bar tender smiled and said, "Don't worry miss, it's on the house."  
  
Ruto smiled and thanked him. While leaving Clock Town, Ruto met up with Zelda. She told Zelda were she was going, and Zelda told her to come back in at least two weeks. Ruto nodded and caught up with the chubby Zora. Zelda smiled as she saw Ruto found something better to do than sulk at the milk bar.  
  
Then, Saria ran out of the archery shop with a man yelling, "This is for people to hone their archery skills, not to rake up on rupees!"  
  
Saira ran and laughed as she made it to Zelda, knowing everyone was too intimidated by Impa to do anything to her or her friends.  
  
"Can't stay out of trouble can you Saria?", Impa jokingly asked.  
  
"It's not my fault he's going broke cause of my skills.", Saria joked back.  
  
Zelda told Saira were Ruto was going, and Saira replied, "Oh, I want to explore this Termina too. I think I'll visit the Dekus. Mabe they'll let a friend of Link's in, since he seems to be well known around here."  
  
"Ok, but met us back here in two weeks. If you need anything, try to contact me mentally. I may not be as strong as I usually am in magic, but I know I can still communicate mentally."  
  
Saria nodded and walked off. Zelda and Impa continued to enjoy this new place, but Naboroo was having a hard time practicing with her sword.  
  
"What do you mean more jumps?! I've been jumping for an hour now!", she yelled.  
  
But the man just said, "You need to improve you jumping technique. For a pirate, your skills are relatively mediocre."  
  
Naboroo shouted back, "I'm NOT a pirate! Is this how you people treat visitors, because I tell you Gerdues treat men better than this!"  
  
"Gerdues?", the man asked, "Who are they?"  
  
Naboroo remembered that she wasn't in Hyrule anymore, sighed, and said, "Never mind, just tell me what I need to do, ok?"  
  
Then man laughed and said, "Improve your jumping technique."  
  
Naboroo shot a glare at the man, put on her Silver Gautlets, and stormed out. On her way out, she saw two ladies dancing. She liked the moves, so she mimicked them.  
  
When then ladies saw her, they said, "You a nice dancer, are you from around here?"  
  
Naboroo smiled and said, "No, I come from a place called Hyrule, and thank you."  
  
The three stopped dancing, and talked, since the dancers needed to take a break anyway.  
  
"We are dancers in the annual festival.", one of the twins said.  
  
"Festival?", Naboroo asked, hoping she hadn't missed it.  
  
"Yes, it's time for our annual festival. We have it for a whole week ever year to give thanks to the four guardians of Termina."  
  
"Wow, sounds like fun. Did I miss it?", Naboroo asked in excitement and hope.  
  
The sisters laughed and said, "Nope, we still have four more days to celebrate."  
  
Naboroo could barely contain the party animal within her as she said, "Then let's celebrate!"  
  
The three laughed and one of the twins explained that they celebrate at night and she had to have a mask.  
  
"Ok, I'll met you two here to night and I'll tell my friends, ok?", Naboroo said with a smile.  
  
The twins nodded, and Naboroo ran off to find everyone. She managed to catch Zelda and Impa before they headed to the Stock Pot Inn for the night. Naboroo told them of the festival, and Zelda was ecstatic about the news, but Impa wasn't as ready to party as those two were.  
  
"Remember princess, you have to have your sleep. I cannot permit you to stay at this festival all night.", Impa said with her usual serious tone.  
  
Zelda sighed and asked, "Please Impa, can't I stay up just a few hours more for the festival?"  
  
Impa looked at Zelda, and could sense she really wanted to go, so she said, "Naboroo, you look after her, and you cannot stay out past midnight unless they'll shoot fireworks a few minuets later."  
  
Naboroo looked at Impa and asked, "You aren't going to the festival? You really should, I'd like to see what mask you can make."  
  
Impa smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm going, but since you enlighten Zelda to the idea, I figure you should watch after her."  
  
Naboroo's jaw dropped and she said, "Hey, I'm no baby sitter!"  
  
Impa looked at her with a prety scary stare and said, "For the next four nights you are. So I suggest you keep an eye on the clock. I'm sure you know Zelda's lullaby, so putting her to sleep won't be any trouble at all."  
  
Naboroo wanted to retaliate against this, but she saw Zelda wanted to go almost as much as she, so she just nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll look after her. You two can find things to make masks out of, and I'll find everyone else."  
  
Zelda stopped Naboroo and said, "Ruto and Saira aren't in Clock Town tonight. I'll tell them about the festival, and they may return for tomorrow night."  
  
Naboroo nodded and ran to the Stock Pot Inn to see Darunia. When she made it there, she told him of their plans, and he was excited to find out there was a party.  
  
"A party!? That's great! I'll make a mask right away.", Darunia said with the enthusiasm of a five year old.  
  
Naboroo smiled and ran to make her mask.  
  
Before Zelda and Impa started on their masks, Zelda tried to reach Ruto mentally.  
  
can you hear me?"....  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
